


Refract

by BritishRaptor



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Mahiru, Gen, Hman kuro, Human Hugh, Human Hyde, Human Tsubaki, Human Wrath (the mother), Human jeje, Human lily, Hurt and comfort, Manga Spoilers, Protective Kuro, Sakuya is Conflicted, Vampire Izuna, Vampire Licht, Vampire Mahiru, Vampire Mikuni, Vampire Misono, Vampire Tetsu, cause its what i do, initially, like newer manga spoiler too be careful, none of them are happy about this, this'll mostly follow mahiru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishRaptor/pseuds/BritishRaptor
Summary: A trap set by a group of unruly mages goes terribly wrong, stripping the servamps of their powers and distributing them to the formerly human eves. Changing back won't be easy though, and on the way loyalties will be challenged, secrets revealed, and a very important question will be asked:Do they even want to go back to normal?(Previously titled Book by It’s Cover)(Planned HAITUS as I try to figure out where I'm going)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first, manga spoilers! From like chapter 70 onwards? It's midnight, I can't be bothered to look up the exact chapter. It's just Wrath's name and all that. Now that that's done,
> 
> Hello! Welcome to my first Servamp fic! I suppose you could say I'm new here? If by new I mean it's been a couple months since I broke and read the manga. Coming from really really large fandoms with lots of canon material (*cough* danganronpa *cough*) its a shock how quickly I devoured the content. 
> 
> Anyway, this was meant to be an angsty oneshot featuring mahiru because I hurt those I love apparently, but now it's a multichap. So yeah. I have written before, but as my first fic in this fandom, please be nice, and let me know if I go severely OOC. I hate doing that, and please, any comments, even grammar corrections is welcome. Sorry for the long note, enjoy the fic!

The moment Mahiru ran his tongue across his teeth, he knew today was going to be one of _those_ days. A day where perfectly mundane things could and would go terribly wrong without reason or warning. Of course, given that the day had started with an encounter with a bunch of enraged mages (honestly, with C3’s local branch going down the gutter, he shouldn’t be surprised at the increase of supernatural crime) it was no wonder things had gotten strange quickly. Safe to say though, he had more expected his day to go wrong in the traditional sense; the vacuum breaking down, Kuro eating all his ingredients before dinner, Tsubaki ambushing everyone and raining knives down from above; you know, _normal_ things. What he did not expect was to be ambushed during a typical fight with Tsubaki, and methodically herded into some kind of ritualistic-style room by a bunch of white hooded mages. Hyde and Licht had apparently received a similar fate, though god knew where Tsubaki himself or his underlings were. Probably somewhere in the sprawling warehouse he had glimpsed before he had been sent flying through the double doors. After that, there was a flash, a massive cloud of white smoke and finally the black hole of being knocked unconscious by the backlash.

 

Mahiru wasn’t sure exactly what the spell was originally intended to do; considering the fact that Licht and Hyde had very violently ripped apart the ranks of mages and broken the crimson circle painted on the floor, it was just as likely that the spell had failed as it had worked as planned.

 

Unless of course, the point of the entire thing was turning Mahiru into a vampire.

 

Running his tongue over the two newly sprouted sharp points he could only blinked dazedly as Kuro slowly pulled himself up off the cold concrete beside him. The mages were gone, leaving only scattered debris and spiderweb cracks carved into stark concrete the only evidence of their wrongdoing. White smoke seemed to hover near the ceiling, however, roiling and hanging as wisps.

 

Beside him, Kuro yawned.

 

 _These teeth,_ he thought dazedly _, they’re real, right? Thinking simply, new pointy teeth in a situation involving vampires usually points to well, becoming a vampire. Unless the main side effect of that spell was just to give us sharp teeth? But that would be a little random. Maybe I’m overthinking it._

 

He turned slowly to face his partner; Kuro was always a point of stability in times like this. He was probably overthinking it, no way a spell could just _make_ him a vampire, that would require a ridiculous amount of effort and-

 

“Mahiru?” Kuro’s voice was a rough whisper, and he found his partner staring at him with eyes wide in horror. Eyes. Blue eyes. _Kuro doesn’t have blue eyes._

 

That couldn’t be a good sign.

 

“This can’t be good,” Kuro’s sighed, mimicking Mahiru’s scrambled thoughts aloud. His partner ran his hand throw his hair in a rare show of emotion, something he only did when he was genuinely concerned. His eyes flickered away, to the walls, the debris, and back to Mahiru, eyes scanning his face.

 

“Your eyes,” he muttered gruffly. “They’re red. They’re red and that means...” he seemed to stop and struggle for words. He sighed again. “What a pain.”

 

 

Mahiru was silent for a moment, struggling with the new information. “I think- I think I have some new teeth, too,” he admitted.

 

“What a bother.”

 

For once, Mahiru felt like agreeing.

 

 

“More importantly, Kuro,” Mahiru declared. He reached forward, grabbing the vampire by the sleeve. “You’ve changed too.”

 

The servamp blinked. “I have?”

 

Mahiru nodded seriously. “Your eyes. They’re different.” He offered, “They’re blue now. It’s kinda odd.”

 

Kuro stilled, almost unnaturally, for several moments, before his eyes widened comically. “My fangs are gone.”

 

“Oi, what the fuck?!” Hyde’s voice filled the space, echoing, magnified by the stark walls. “Why the hell am I human? If this is a joke, it isn’t a funny one!”

 

“I’m gonna kill you, shit rat! How dare you taint me, an angel?! Turn me back, now, or I’ll kill you where you stand!”

 

“N-Now hold on Angel-chan, I’m sure there’s an explanation. No need to get violent right away. Angel-chan? Angel-chan, don’t hurt me! ANGEL-CHAN I CAN HEAR MY BONES CREAKING I’M LITERALLY GOING TO DIE MERCY-”

 

The sloth pair turned to find Hyde and Licht wrestling on the floor behind them. Dust and blood was smeared on Licht’s face, right next to a vicious scowl. He was all but looming over a startled, possibly even terrified Hyde, hands firmly wrapped around the other’s neck.

 

“L-Licht, calm down!” Mahiru called. He scrabbled to his feet and lurched forward. If Licht was the same as him, if they had become vampires, and if Hyde was human like he said, then their normal squabbling shenanigans could turn deadly very quickly. And friends killing each other would be bad. Very bad. For a number of reasons.

 

Mahiru reached the pair very quickly, dodging past small, fist sized pieces of dislodged concrete. His body was almost a feather, and he covered the distance, the length of a school bus, in seconds.

 

“Licht, you’re going to kill me if you don’t let go!” Hyde begged, somewhat hysterically.

 

 

“Then you better tell me how to turn back into an angel.” Licht’s eyes glinted with malice as his hands tightened.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s those mages fault we’re like this. Plus, thinking simply, why would Hyde let himself get caught up in the spell if he had anything to do with it? He’s weaker as a human, you know.” Mahiru reasoned desperately and watched hopefully as the pianist’s hold loosened.

 

“…” Licht continued to scowl at the vampire ( _not vampire, not anymore_ ) trapped beneath him, before releasing his hold with a huff. He sprung back to his feet with practiced ease, spinning on his heel. Eyes that should have been a deep violent but instead were filled with burning crimson met Mahiru’s for a moment before sliding away. Fangs flashed for a moment as the sneer disappeared into his trademark perpetual scowl.

 

“Okay,” Mahiru sighed in relief. _Except he didn’t really feel relief, not really. Instead, he feels something else. He knows this feeling. What is it?_

 

“Hyde,” he calls cautiously. “You okay?” He crouched down next to the now-coughing ( _boy? Man?)_ and gave him a cautious pat on the back.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hyde grinned with false bravado. “Takes more than a spat with Angel-chan to take me down.” Eyes, a soft chestnut brown this time, winked at him.

 

As Hyde, too, pulled himself to his feet, Mahiru felt more than heard Kuro wander up behind him. A heartbeat, not Mahiru’s, but thrumming in his veins all the same, like the beat in an overpacked club. Distracting.

 

_That’s going to take some getting used to._

 

“You okay, too, Kuro?” Mahiru asked. Kuro nodded sleepily, yawning again. Mahiru eyed his open mouth. No fangs.

 

“This is really happening,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone. He was concerned, obviously. But he couldn’t help but feel he was feeling…numb? No not numb, something different, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe he was underreacting. Either way, he knew he had to do something about the current situation.

 

“We need to find a way to get back to normal,” he decided.

 

“Well, duh.” Hyde snorted dismissively. “But how the hell are we supposed to do that?”

 

“We could talk to Mikuni, and maybe to that doctor of his. Johannes Faustus, I think it was?” Mahiru suggested.

 

There was a single beat of silence, where the four of them considered the mad scientist’s reaction to their changed states. They all shuddered simultaneously.

 

“M-Maybe we should leave that as a last resort?” stuttered Hyde, attempting and failing not to look nervous and vaguely ill.

 

 

“We could just follow the red line connected to this weird red circle drawn on the ground and see if we can find the bastards who did this.” Licht suggested.

 

“The what now.”

 

Licht gestured vaguely to the far side of the room, past where Kuro and Mahiru had woken up. Sure enough, there was a doorless entryway, where a deep red line matching that of the circle they sat in ran on the floor and into the darkness.

 

Mahiru spared a glance behind them; a set of steel double doors, through which they’d entered the room stood temptingly. It was more than possible that the mages had exited that way, back towards the open streets. But if they had, it would difficult to track them down. Besides, the line was almost certainly connected to their current situation, which meant it was the most obvious option.

 

“I agree with Licht. Simply put, we need to know more about our situation,” Mahiru told the group. “And that line is obviously a part of this weird spell thing, so we should follow it.”

 

With a shrug from Kuro and a nod from Hyde, the three made their way to the doorway, stepping into the darkness. It wasn’t _that_ dark, Mahiru soon discovered. He was able to easily follow the cracks on the wall, the patterns of damp and erosion had made on the building, and even the red line painted in the center of the hall.

 

“This is weird,” murmured Kuro. Mahiru was going to ask what he meant when Hyde interrupted loudly.

 

“I can’t see anything!” he complained. “Why’s it so dark?”

 

 _Dark?_ Mahiru blinked. Ah, another vampire trait then. That made more sense.

 

“Guess you’re not used to being without your night vision,” he called back playfully. Hyde spluttered and growled in annoyance and embarrassment, breaking the quiet tension that had snuck up and enveloped the group like a shroud.

 

Light soon appeared at the end of the tunnel, however, and the four picked up the pace. Walking soon turned to jogging, to outright sprinting, and they burst out into a room of artificial light. The room was in better shape than theirs, the spellcasting circle on the floor still mainly intact. However, it was who standing in the circle that made the four inhale in surprise.

 

Present in the circle was the Lust pair, the Pride pair, and surprisingly (and apparently tied up) the Envy pair. The six of them were in a semicircle, all facing a single figure standing on the other side of the circle.

 

Tsubaki.

 

 

“Well this can’t be good,” Kuro sighed.

 

Mahiru’s eyes scanned the room. Like theirs, the circle the seven stood in was a little worse for wear in some places. In other words, whatever happened in their circle could have taken place in this one. Even here, white smoke seemed to hover at the edges. If there was a bright side to the situation, Mahiru concluded, it was that Tsubaki appeared to be alone. It was…odd, to say the least, seeing him without some kind of subclass nearby, but it was surely a small blessing in surprise. Higan was shown to be able to take a sin pair on in a fight, while Berukia and that marionette girl were pains on their own. And Sayaka…god, considering his reaction to Mahiru getting swept up into the vampire world at all, he really wouldn’t react well seeing him, well…like _this._

 

“Hey, hey, looks like a party!” Hyde cheered obnoxiously from his place at Licht’s side (or at least a couple steps behind him, Mahiru noticed).

 

“Oh~ It seems the sloth and greed pair have arrived.” Mikuni drawled, smirking. He looked relaxed as can be, despite his arms and legs being bound with thick, irons chains, and tied to his servamp, who looked to be in the same predicament.

“ _And,”_ he continued. “They seem to be having the same unusual problems as we are. How interesting.”

 

A second glance at Mikuni’s eyes told Mahiru volumes; crimson glowed beneath Mikuni’s (frankly ridiculous) cowboy hat, adding an extra layer of creepy to the already unsettling man.

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ahaha…ha…” Loud, chaotic laughter echoed, heavy in the atmosphere.

 

“Hmmm, even big brother sloth is affected by this strange occurrence” Tsubaki smiled, curious and malicious as a snake. His eyes ( _green,_ Mahiru noticed in shock) seemed to slide until they hovered on Mahiru himself. He felt the malice rather than saw it, radiating from Tsubaki’s glare. Curiously, not so much as a shiver or even a simple thrill of fear passed through Mahiru’s body as he matched gazes. Tsubaki…was a formidable opponent, and a single look was enough to send chills down his spine on most days. Today though, with the power balance switched, he found himself immune. He grinned at his discovery, and watched as Tsubaki all but flinched in response. _Huh._

_“_ You’re certainly acting confident for someone with all their powers stripped.” Misono’s voice echoed in the chamber, and Mahiru tore his eyes away from his arch enemy to find the shorter teen standing tall, an arrogant expression resting on his face. He stood with a strength he wasn’t used to seeing in the sickly boy, and Mahiru immediately knew it was another side effect of the strange switch around.

 

“Hmmm...I suppose I am,” Tsubaki gave a viscous grin. “How _interesting._ ”

 

“What is that supposed to mean, you mumbling cove?!” Hugh made a sudden appearance on his eve’s shoulder, top hat balanced precariously. Tetsu had his usual coffin, but seemed to leaning on it rather heavily.

 

“Exactly what I said,” Tsubaki purred in reply. “You’re right, of course. I suppose in this state I don’t stand a chance. Though I do wonder how a fight would go in this situation. I’m sure you’ve all realised by now that vampires have become human, and humans have become vampires. How amusing!” Tsubaki let out another cackle. “Of course, that raises the question. What has become of the ‘sins’?”

Raising an arm, he smirked forebodingly. “And more importantly, _what oh what_ has happened to your contracts?”

 

Deafening silence filled the chamber. You could hear a pin drop in the horror-filled tension as each person came to the slow realization of all the possible consequences that come with such strange circumstances.

 

Mahiru wanted to open his mouth, say something encouraging and uplifting, but found himself at a loss. Because, they didn’t know, did they? And what if the spell had permanently severed the contracts held in place? Would he have to make a new contract with Kuro once he got back to normal? Would they want to? (Would Kuro want to?) Mahiru shook himself roughly. Of course they would, neither of them would give the other up for the world. But...

 

A sound, like the rattling of heavy chains echoed loudly from the opposite end of the room. Mahiru quickly spied another red line branching off the circle crudely painted on the floor, this time through a small, single doorway.

 

“Oh? Looks like we might have some more company.” Mikuni murmured.

 

“More wizards?” Licht snarled, posing threateningly.

 

“Mages, they were _mages_ , Angel-chan.”

 

“Whatever they are, I’ll give them a taste of heaven,” a cruel smile slid across the pianist’s lips.

 

“We’ve got the situation under control here. You four go check it out.” Misono ordered, turning to face Tsubaki. Lily stood by his side, looking concerned, and being uncharacteristically silent.

 

“Got it,” Mahiru affirmed.

 

“Tch. Don’t get in my way,” Licht flashed Mahiru a glare before dashing ahead, leaving Hyde floundering behind him. Mahiru blinked in surprise, but quickly shrugged it off, taking off after Licht. He vaguely heard Kuro complain behind him, and slowed in response. He should remember he was faster now, after all.

 

The light behind them quickly faded, as did the sounds of their friends. Mahiru’s ears were filled with the sound of Kuro’s heartbeat, and the number of footsteps echoing in the hall. The sound of crashing metal and swearing soon filled the corridor and the pair instinctively slowed.

 

“No way,” Mahiru murmured. “You don’t think that’s...?”

 

“What a pain,” Kuro sighed; but it seemed less sincere than usual, and was instead tinged with surprise and curiosity.

 

The line on the floor lead to an open door, through which lay a storeroom of some kind. A small circle, drawn again in red paint, was painted on the floor, underneath a stocky cage made with thick iron bars. Within the cage sat two people. One very angry, purple haired woman and the blonde-haired girl from C3, looking suitably terrified. The Mother and her new Eve, apparently trapped prior to this whole mess. The circle on the floor was intact this time around, likely because of the cage restricting the two. Any hope they had been spared the ridiculous situation were quickly dashed observing tear stained red eyes, and the few wisps of smoke hanging in the air.

 

 

“Ah geez,” Wrath murmured. “We’re not the only ones, huh? Anyone else caught up in this mess?”

 

 

Mahiru’s eyes followed the Greed pair poking and prodding at the lock and bars as he totaled up the damage. “Let’s see,” he began, moving toward the cage. “Um…actually, pretty much everyone. You’re numbers twelve and thirteen.” He paused awkwardly, unsure of what to add. Wrath just blinked calmly at him.

 

“I see,” she said.

 

Mahiru walked up the lock and inspected it. It was a huge, clunky thing, a padlock made of crude iron and steel. He frowned, and held out a hand. Nothing happened. His mind searched, looking for the familiar sensation, but turned up blank.

 

He sighed. “I can’t summon my lead,” he told Kuro solemnly.

 

“‘M not really that surprised,” he mumbled. “You’re not an eve anymore, after all.”

 

Mahiru winced a little at that. “Alright!” He decided. He forced a confident grin across his face.  “I might not have my lead right now, but what I do have is vampiric strength, right? Thinking simply, Licht and I combined, we should be able to destroy this no problem!”

 

Licht grunted in response, but moved to stand by Mahiru anyway. Studying the lock for a moment, he pushed past the other boy to grab hold of the front of the cage. Glancing back to Mahiru, he simply raised an eyebrow. Mahiru got the message, and grabbed the side of the cage.

 

“One…Two…Three!” Mahiru called. At once, the two boys pulled with all their might. The latch lasted for barely a second before it exploded in a flash of sparks, giving an ear-shattering metallic screech as it did so. Licht fell backwards, landing with a thud at the sudden give, while Mahiru fell backwards, taking the cage with him.

 

Wrath crawled out first. The cage only came up to Mahiru’s chest, forcing the two to exit on hands and knees. Once out, Wrath offered a hand to her eve, Izuna, who gratefully grasped it.

 

“Thanks, Freya,” she mumbled.

 

_Right. Freya. Freya, Freya, Freya. Gotta remember that. It’d be rude not to call all the servamps by their eve-given names, and refer to Wrath, as well, Wrath or ‘The Mother’. Speaking of…_

“You don’t think World End will be somewhere around here, do you, Kuro?” he asked, watching the new pair dust themselves off.

 

“Hmm? I doubt it,” Kuro yawned. “They may have gotten the rest of us together, but last I heard, World End decided to take a trip to America with his eve. It’s probably just bad luck we all live in the same part of Japan now.”

 

“That makes sense I guess.” Mahiru turned back to Izuna and Freya. Turning back and forth, the eve turned servamp patted clothes piece by piece, frowning at the resulting puffs of dust.

 

“I can’t believe those weirdoes caught us!” Izuna huffed. “Ahh, that new part I ordered has probably arrived by now. Sitting in my mailbox, waiting for me. I was really looking forward to it” she grumbled.

 

“No point sitting here, throwing a pity party.” Licht’s voice cracked like a whip and the five turned to him as one. “Everyone except Gluttony got dragged here, so we may as well head back. We’re wasting time,” his voice was cold. With that, he spun on his heel, tucked his hands in his pockets and exited back the way they came. Hyde, in a surprising spur of kindness, sent the group an apologetic look before bustling out the door after him.

 

_What was that? Is he really that upset about being turned into a vampire? So cold…_

“You said everyone?” Freya asked as the group made their way back into the hall.

 

“Everyone except World End and his eve, yeah.” Mahiru affirmed.

 

“Wait, you’re not saying…You’re kidding right?” Izuna quickly caught on, eyes widening in shock.

 

“Yeah,” sighed Mahiru, running a hand through his hair.

 

No more words were necessary as the two new members digested this.

 

“Then…Is Tsubaki…?”

 

“Even he didn’t squirm his way out of this one.” Kuro spoke up this time, his voice a bland monotone.

 

The conversation came to a quick and awkward end, and the walk continued in silence.

 

As they walked, Mahiru began to glance at his partner. There was something different about Kuro. It was a constant niggling that refused to fade, and he didn’t know it was. Something had changed, and it wasn’t just the blue eyes. He continued to squint, until Kuro turned and caught him staring, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Mahiru quickly swung back, staring ahead. He, ah, should probably keep his eyes to the front. A good idea.  Without him and Izuna, Freya and Kuro wouldn’t be able to see, after all.

 

A lightning bolt of inspiration hit him seconds later, and he bit his lip. “Hey Kuro,” he said eventually. “Are you…are you actually standing up straight?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Holy shit.” Freya came to a complete stop. She turned and scrutinized her older brother, eyes squinting in the low light. “I don’t know whether he’s standing up completely, but he’s definitely not slouching anymore.”

 

Kuro blinked in slow confusion, and began slowly returning to his old posture.

 

“That doesn’t mean go back, stupid cat! Straighten up! Poor posture will wreck your back! Geez, you were actually making progress!” Mahiru yelled.

 

“Can’t deal.”

 

Mahiru sighed in response. “It doesn’t matter,” he muttered. At that moment they entered back into the main chamber, and the new vampire picked up the pace, leaving behind the other three. Doing so meant he missed the look of concern and confusion sent his way by his partner, who was hesitating at the doorway.

 

“You okay?” asked Freya.

 

“He’s usually more persistent than that…” Kuro muttered. He shook his head. “T’s probably not a big deal.”

 

Freya shot him a concerned look, in the way only a sister could, but let the issue go. Inside this larger chamber, the situation had changed from when they’d last left, Mahiru noted. Instead of the envy pair bound with rope, Tsubaki was inside tied down, though the grin on his face suggested his mood was none worse for wear.

 

“Oh?” he purred. “Big sister and her new little eve are here too. My my, it’s basically a party.”

 

“Oi, you stole my line from earlier, you big cheat!”

 

“Shut up, Tsubaki,” Misono growled; he pointedly ignored Hyde’s affronted yells in the background, instead opting to cross his arms. Standing there with red eyes aglow, he was trying his best to be intimidating. His short stature was getting in the way, however, in the same unfortunate situation that Hugh often faced.

 

Speaking of Hugh, a quick scan showed the Pride pair off away from the main group. Hugh stood over a comatose Tetsu, who lay flat on his face, unmoving on the cold concrete. Focusing his new sensitive hearing, Mahiru was able to pick up Hugh’s ranting.

 

“-can’t just lie there forever! Are you sure you’re not injured, my fair Sendagaya? There’s no shame in admitting such things, after all.”

 

“…”

“…Tired.”

 

Hugh frowned in concern.

 

“It’s all a bit of a mess, isn’t it?” a voice by his ear mad him jump in surprise. Izuna stood by his side, deep in thought. Personally, the eve had to agree.

 

For starters, all the servamps were human. The Pride pair had Tetsu lying all but unconscious, in Greed Licht was getting nastier by the second; Lily had forgone his usual pacifying role and was standing off to the side, look tense and fearful. Tsubaki was keeping up an unsettling stream of insults and laughter and the Envy pair…

 

Apparently, the gravity of the situation had finally hit the two after being untied. To put it simply, neither of them looked okay with the situation at hand. Mikuni had his usual smile pasted on, but it was exactly that; fake. His hands seemed to tremble as he kept his spot cross-legged on the floor. He was doing better than Jeje at least, however, as the former vampire seemed to all but shake where he sat. No sounds echoed from beneath the stacked bags, so it was unclear whether the tremors were from sobs or laughter.

 

Mahiru decided to leave them be for now.

 

The Wrath pair seemed normal so far. That wasn’t saying much, however, having spent so little time with either servamp or eve.

 

As for Kuro and himself, that was a difficult question. Kuro seemed more energetic than usual, but Mahiru himself felt tired. Not a satisfying bone-aching tired that came from training, but a tired that seemed to lodge itself in his throat. Forget dealing with the current situation, he could go wrap himself up under half a dozen blankets and sleep for centuries (could he do that now? Who knows).

 

A glance to Kuro on his left and an encouraging smile from Izuna on his right let him know that the longest day of his life might have just started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to avoid a mental breakdown. *funky music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. I don’t even know if this is any good. I’m sorry if my characterisation is off this chapter. Some of it is very deliberate, but some of it is just me not knowing how to write Mikuni. Also, I have like, a lot of small headcanons coming to light here that I don’t know if anyone agrees with. So like, please bear with me? Thank you for all the support!

It was a couple of hours before everything settled down. Misono had offered to take Tsubaki back to the mansion, to keep him in chains until a solution had been found. Mahiru had been about to agree, or at least until a flash and a smoke bomb had sent the group jumping back in shock. A bout of sharp laughter had echoed in the small chamber, before the smoke cleared, making it clear that all that remained of Tsubaki was a pile of empty chains on the floor, as Berukia spirited him away. 

Quickly accepting that their foe had escaped yet again, Mahiru quickly decided to focus on the situation on hand. Stepping up on his position as team leader, he began directing and controlling the various pairs; all the while, the feeling of wrongness grew, scratching at his chest. 

“Alright, it’s settled; Licht, since you can’t exactly continue with your tour, ask that manager of yours to continue to postpone it. You and Hyde can either stay at at hotel, or room at Misono’s mansion. Tetsu, I would prefer it if you also roomed with Misono and Lily, but since you’re fourteen, I can understand if your parents are against it.” He listed off directions robotically. In his mind, he was going through an endless list of questions. What would happen now that the servamp weren’t vampires anymore? Could he still hide Kuro in his apartment? Would the new vampires need blood? Could he get blood from the local butcher? God how would he fit blood in the budget-

“Can I add something?” Izuna interjected. Mahiru nodded, glad for the distraction. “Can I ask all the new vampires here to stay indoors during the day? It might be obvious, but we don’t know what effect sunlight might have. I’m sure from a simple point of view, with the servamps all losing their status, it might seem obvious we’ve gained the powers they’ve lost, but if I’ve learnt something from C3, it’s servamps are hard to make; like really hard. It’d suck if we waltzed into sunlight thinking we’re safe only to fall to dust.” 

Everyone shuddered nervously.

Izuna frowned. “I think the servamps should be fine though;” she added. “as long as they’re actually human, anyway.”

While Kuro and Jeje looked rather unimpressed at the prospect, Freya and Hyde both looked intrigued, if not excited.

“It’d be nice to feel the sunlight on my skin for once. I don’t suppose I’d know, but it probably feels different from fur,” she hummed.

“I could get a tan!” Hyde grinned happily. Licht shot Hyde a glare.

“I’m perfect anyway. I don’t need a stupid tan.” Licht declared. 

“Of course you don’t, Licht-chan! You’re an angel - gah, stop-stop it! Licht-tan, please-“ 

Mahiru sighed. Another pointless squabble. A shadow fell where he sat on his floor, and had him looking up. Lily hovered, wearing an uncertain expression that was so out of character Mahiru had look twice. 

Lily chewed his lip for a moment. “Mahiru,” he began. “I need your thoughts on something.” 

——————-

Misono didn’t know what was wrong with him. Now he’d become a vampire, he felt great. Physically, at least. Physically, he felt he could lap the entire facility twice over with even exerting himself. Physically, the persistent and downright constant sensation of being out of breath that had plagued him since he was a child had disappeared. Physically, his back didn’t hurt and his legs didn’t tremble like they used to. 

He was in perfect health, possibly for the first time in his life. 

And yet. And yet his stomach curled and tensed and his throat felt thick. The heat in his stomach refused to go away, and in fact got worse when Lily wandered from his side and over to Mahiru. 

Mahiru. 

Of everyone here, the red eyes probably looked the oddest on him. Mahiru was everything Misono wasn’t; kind and social, dependable and just likeable in general. He collected loyalties like some people collected dropped coins or lost strays. His eyes were always sparkling, full of determination and kindness. 

Misono’s chest tightened. 

To see those big eyes dyed red; to see Mahiru look so tired; it felt wrong. 

Lily began to talk while the brown haired boy listened seriously, and Misono looked away. It wouldn’t do to butt into people business. 

He wouldn’t mind a drink. Why on earth was he so thirsty? 

———————

Tetsu was tired. He had been tired before, when he woke up in the mornings and he’d stayed up too late the night before, or when he’d done a lot of walking the day before. He assumed that was kind of what was happening here. Being a vampire was probably just a tiring business. 

The rest of the group would tell him if they needed him, right? They were doing a bunch of thinking right now, if big bro Mahiru and Lily’s faces were anything to go by.

Tetsu didn’t do a lot of thinking. It wasn’t his strong suit. It was easier to just do whatever he was told in the way he understood it, and let other people deal with the consequences. He’d done it that way forever. 

Hammering up his hot springs best room for Hugh. 

Using Hugh’s coffin as an advert. 

Following Big Bro’s and Hugh’s orders. 

Just easier not to think. 

The concrete was nice and cool on his skin. Maybe he could take a nap? 

——————

Licht knew he going a little bit overboard. Only a little. Normally, the shit rat could handle anything he sent his way. Because while Licht was obviously an angel, Hyde was the most obvious demon he’d ever seen. Everything from the fangs to the red eyes that seemed to glare evilly behind those stupid glasses of his contrasted against Licht’s obviously angelic features. 

Blue eyes like the open sky, an obviously angelic streak of pure white hair, soft white skin and, of course, the heavenly music that poured from his fingers. 

But now. Now, that demon had cursed him. Gone were his blue eyes. Red eyes and sharp fangs took their place and Licht felt dirty. Tainted. 

Mahiru has said that it had been those guys in cloaks who had cursed him. What had he called them? Mayflies? Matches? Wherever they were, Licht was ready to kick them so hard they’d see heaven’s pearly gates. 

And therein lies the problem; it was those guys he should kick, but they weren’t here anymore. And then there was Hyde. Hyde with his brown eyes and normal teeth; Hyde with his cheery demeanour and bright smile and looking like he could breathe for the first time in his life. Mocking him. And maybe he should be more careful, aware that the stupid demon wasn’t a demon anymore and if Licht wasn’t careful, he might actually kill the idiot; but it was so hard, especially when he kept making the angel comments. 

Because Licht wasn’t an angel anymore. And either the idiot didn’t get that, or he was laughing at him. No, he was sure he was being laughed at. He wasn’t an angel and that stupid stupid demon was treating his lost angel-ness like a big joke. 

As the frustration and rage burned, he felt some satisfaction when a kick of his connected and sent the shitty hedgehog flying. 

————————

“Your subclass?” Mahiru questioned.

“Mm. I’m...concerned about the effects this spell would have had on them. They are, after all, vampires animated by the blood of their master-their servamp. Is it too much of a stretch to think that, with their servamp gone, they might have...?” Lily trailed off, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Turned to dust? Lily, Berukia was here literally twenty minutes ago. I’m sure the children are fine,” Mahiru reasoned gently.

“Tsubaki’s subclass can also act independently in the sunlight!” Lily snapped. The former servamp stopped, trembling, before taking a deep breath. His eyes, now blue, prickled with tears. “I, I’m sorry about that. That was very unlike me. I’m becoming much too emotional about the situation. My subclass...the children. They mean a lot to me. They’re just. They’re children. They don’t deserve this.”

Mahiru watched quietly. “It’s...it’s going to be fine. Lily. Lily, look at me” the former servamp raised his head, meeting a pair of soft red eyes. “It’s going to be fine,” he repeated. Lily nodded, suddenly grateful.

“It’s not like anything can be done now, anyways!” A third voice chimed in. Both parties flinched and swung to face a cheerful face framed by a mop of wild blonde hair.

“Mikuni,” Mahiru hissed meaningfully, eyes flickering back and forth between the two. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Lily,” Mahiru emphasised.

“Right, right, whatever little Mahiru says,” agreed Mikuni cheerily. Lily just quirked a doubting eyebrow at the blonde, before muttering his thanks and stepping back over to Misono.

“That was a private conservation,” Mahiru grumbled at the other eve.

“I know,” Mikuni replied with a smirk. “I thought I’d come say hello.”

Mahiru raised an eyebrow, wearing a doubtful expression. “Hello? We’ve been sitting in the same warehouse for just under three hours. I don’t think a hello is necessary.”

Mikuni laughed in response. “I’ve been caught!” He exclaimed mockingly. Mahiru shot him a small glare. He was too tired for this.

“I already knew Lily was concerned about his subclass,” he revealed. “And of course, I didn’t need to say hello.”

“So? Why’d you come over then?” Questioned Mahiru.

“Why? Simple,” Mikuni smirked. He leaned in close, levelling his face with the younger boy’s. “You looked like you needed rescuing.”

“Rescuing?” he echoed. “I, I don’t.” Mahiru brow furrowed. “I didn’t need rescuing. It was just Lily. I’m always ready to help my friends.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say.” Mikuni pulled away, standing at his full height. He turned to walk away, he before glancing over this shoulder. “Mahiru. I worked with C3 for a few years. If there’s one thing I’m good with, it’s masks.”

———————

Mikuni walked away smirking, feeling the gaze burning into back with ever step he took. The heat that roiled in his bones from the moment he took hissed. It wasn’t an unfamiliar heat; he’d had it the day his mother had tried to kill his little brother, where he’d had to take action. When he’d had to walk away, sacrificing everything.

No, this heat was not unfamiliar. But it was new.

Everyone here, he noted, covering the room in a glance. Everyone here had been affected in some way, whether they knew it or not.

Pride, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, and of course, Melancholy.

There was darkness in each of the new vampires. Nothing that wasn’t there before, but a new potency. Mikuni flexed his fingers, grinning as power thrummed beneath his skin. What an interesting scenario.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 2! And they’re uh...still in the warehouse. Anyway, I kinda have a rough series of events that I want to happen, but I’m open to feedback. Also I have like two tumblr blogs? A writing one at BritishRaptor and a reboot/art blog at BritishLuxray... it’s not good art, but I take doodle requests. And Drabble requests. Yes. 
> 
> Also, what does everyone thing is happening here? I don’t have a beta so I’m curious to see if this is having the effect I want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru makes it home. Misono shares some deductions about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back...again...Hoesntly by this point, I’m neglecting my other fics just to write this one while I have the inspiration. This chapter will be very dialogue heavy and kinda an info dump.
> 
> So sorry if you hate dialogue and info dumps. 
> 
> You can try skipping it when I write the ends chapter, but I can’t guarantee everything will make sense. 
> 
> Again, I don’t have a beta, so let me know in the comments if something sounds wonky or I made a mistake, and please enjoy the fic!

 

Mahiru flopped face first onto his bed with a sigh. The situation in the warehouse had gone on forever, and he’d quickly found his patience wearing thin. But now...he was home. Thank god.

  
Lying motionless on the bed, he heard clothes rustling and a slow and quiet heartbeat. Kuro. Lifting his head, he saw his partner hesitating at the doorway, his expression one of uncertainty.

  
“Kuro?” He asked. “What’s up?”

  
“m hungry,” he mumbled in reply.

  
“Ah, I suppose we did miss dinner, huh? I guess I can whip something up,” with that, Mahiru pulled himself off the bed, limbs creaking in protest.

  
Scavenging through the cupboard, Kuro hovering behind him, Mahiru grabbed a packet of noodles. Grabbing some vegetables, some chicken breast and a couple of select sauces, a quick stir fry was under way in minutes.

  
Mahiru worked mechanically, dicing and frying and stirring, all the while the presence hovered impatiently.

  
“Stop hovering, would you?” Mahiru scolded. “Go play a video game or something. Dinner,” he paused. “Or whatever this is, will be done in five minutes. Now go. Shoo.”

  
Kuro shot Mahiru his best ‘pleading kitten’ look, but it crashed uselessly into the eve’s stern expression. With a pathetic moan, he slunk his way to the television where he sat with a plop.

  
Mahiru hummed as he cooked. He wasn’t sure where he had learned the tune, but it was ingrained in his heart all the same. It was probably a tune his mother had taught him. The thought made him smile. How long was it now? In another few months, it would be what? Ten years? Ten years since she passed away. He’d only been seven years old at that point. He’d known Kuro for over a year now, having picked the cat up just a little while before his sixteenth birthday.

  
“Time flies, I guess...” he murmured to himself.

  
His heart felt tight as he remembered. His mother had been a kind person. He knew so because his uncle told him, and because he remembered the brilliant smiles she flashed his way when he was younger. Even now, he missed her. It was ridiculous, honestly. She’d been gone longer than he’d been alive. Time heals all wounds, but it doesn’t stop them scarring, he supposed.

  
“Mahiru?”

  
The call shocked him out of his reverie, and he turned, blinking. Kuro’s blue eyes peeped over the back of the couch, brows knitted in worry.

  
“Y-Yeah? What’s up?” Mahiru asked with forced brightness. Kuro continued to stare silently. Mahiru felt himself fidget as the cold blue eyes seemed to scrutinise him.

  
“...Are you okay?” the former vampire finally asked.

  
Mahiru stared into the sizzling stir fry and released a breath. “I’m okay, nothing to worry about,” he laughed. “Just because I’m taking a bit longer than usual to make dinner doesn’t mean somethings wrong, silly cat.”

  
The television was playing some kind of infomercial and blue lights flickered softly in the room. Kuro didn’t remove his eyes from Mahiru.

  
“...Are you having a bad day?” he asked softly.

  
Mahiru didn’t answer. Of course he had had a bad day, hadn’t everyone? With suddenly becoming inhuman, to having to deal with having to hide a full grown human in his apartment from his uncle, to losing Tsubaki yet again, of course it was a bad day. But somehow, he knew that wasn’t quite what Kuro was asking.

  
“Just a stressful day, I think,” he replied. “It’s late, so I’m pretty tired.”

  
Silence. “Okay.” A quiet acknowledgement.

  
“Alight, dinner’s ready,” Mahiru announced. He plated the meal evenly onto two plates, before grabbing chopsticks (red for Kuro, plain wood for Mahiru) and set them down on the table. The other boy was there in seconds, sliding the chair out wordlessly and settling in front of the steaming plate. Mahiru took his own spot at the other end, settling into the stuff chair.

  
“Thank you for the food,” they intoned together. Does food taste different as a vampire? Mahiru wondered. Time to find out.

  
Taking a bite, he discovered, no. Food tasted exactly the same. He was both relieved and disappointed.

  
“Oi, Mahiru,” a whine had his flicking his eyes up. “Why’d you give me so many vegetables?” Kuro whined, poking at the mix with his chopsticks. “You know I like chicken more,” he added.

  
Mahiru rolled his eyes at the childish complaint. “You’re not a vampire anymore,” he snapped. “And that means an actual balanced diet until we get back to normal. You’re human now, and humans need a specific blend of nutrients to function properly. Which includes eating vegetables. You can’t just survive on air or whatever it is servamps survive on. Actually, that is a good question, if you don’t drink blood, and you don’t have to eat, what do you even survive on?”

  
“Don’t ask me.” Kuro shrugged. “Anyway, does that mean you gave yourself extra meat?” his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

  
“For your information, I divided it equally,” Mahiru retorted.

  
“Why?” Bafflement flashed on the other’s face.

  
“I like vegetables,” grumbled Mahiru.

  
“Liar. No one likes vegetables.” The eyes narrowed again.

  
A silent glaring match began between the two of them, red staring into blue.

  
“...”

  
“...”

  
“...pftt.”

Mahiru broke first, and began to laugh. “Idiot cat.”

  
Kuro tried his best to keep his bored facade, but allowed himself a small smile. His gamble had paid off. Sometimes bickering like this could make Mahiru’s mood worse, but in this case, a return to routine had been exactly what the other had needed.

  
“Thanks, Kuro.” Mahiru smiled. Kuro looked away. It was like staring at a small sun.

  
“Whatever,” he mumbled.

  
“You’re not getting out of washing up, though.”

  
“Mahiru.”

  
———————————

“Ah, I just realised Lily and Misono would have made it home by now. Lily was pretty worried about the subclass, so I should give them a call.” Mahiru realised, rummaging through his pockets. Kuro grunted in acknowledgment, eyes glued to the flashy anime dancing across the tv screen.

  
“...the subclass, huh.”

  
“Mm. Sometimes I forget, you don’t have any subclass, do you Kuro? I suppose technically that makes things simpler at least. Can you turn down the tv? I want to be able to hear.”

  
“Ugh...too tired...can’t reach...remote...”

  
“Gah! Seriously, you lazy cat! Ah, hello, Misono? Did you make it back okay? Is everything okay with the children? Wait, hang on, I’ll put on speaker so Kuro can hear you too.”

  
“Speaker? There’s a speaker function? Where?” Misono’s voice echoed from the phone, his usual demanding tone ringing clear. “Ah, so that’s the speaker function. I see.”

  
“So, Misono. The subclass situation?” Mahiru reminded him.

  
“Ah, r-right. Well, the subclass all appear to be perfectly fine. Nothing much seems to have changed on this end at all.”

  
“Well that’s a relief,” Mahiru sighed.

  
“Indeed. Although, it’s clear there is no blood bond between Lily and his subclass anymore; perfect sense, considering his currently human state.”

  
“Blood bond?”

  
“It’s not anything particularly important. It’s like a weak mental link. They can’t be used for anything, and at best, strong bonds will allow for some minor empathetic abilities. Basically, Lily says it’s like a small buzz that lets the servamp recognise their subclass and vice versa.”

  
“Huh. And this happens between a servamp and their subclass?”

  
“It’s a bond forged at the time of the subclass’s creation. It’s tied to the essence of a servamp, or so I assume.”

  
“‘Tied to its essence?’ Misono, I don’t really understand what you mean by that,” Mahiru admitted sheepishly. An audible sigh came through the phone.

  
“When Lily’s and I’s contract was...momentarily fractured, a number of jinn were released. This of course, meant that Lily is now much weaker than he was before. It also meant, however, he wasn’t able to feel the blood bonds between him and his subclass as keenly as he once was. It’s possible that the more powerful the servamp, the stronger the bond, but I think it’s more likely that the power the subclass draw from is connected to the jinn inside them. In other words, a servamp’s essence. You've noticed how the servamps change somewhat when they lose jinn? Lily doesn’t strip like he used to, Hugh goes around declaring a lot less, and even Hyde has settled somewhat. The jinn is what powers the servamps, and perhaps even give them the title of a ‘sin’, if you understand my saying.”

  
“So wait, if you’re saying what I think you’re saying...Lily doesn’t have any jinn left now he’s human?”

  
“Obviously.”

  
“Does that mean...the subclass would belong to whoever somehow acquired Lily’s jinn?”

  
“Unfortunately, that is exactly what I suspect.” Misono’s voice came through tired.

  
“...what do you think happened to everyone’s jinn?” Mahiru asked quietly.

  
“Honestly? I think there’s three possibilities. The first, of course, is that the jinn was extracted by that spell, and we absorbed whatever leftovers there were, making us low-level vampires.”

  
“I see...”

  
“At the very least,” Misono continued. “I wouldn’t be afraid to say that’s probably what the spell was supposed to do. Obviously those mages underestimated us, and the magic circles definitely wouldn’t have worked as intended with have badly we messed them up beforehand. My best guess is they were either trying to disarm the servamps to kill them, or to steal the jinn, the source of their power, for themselves.”

  
“That...makes sense actually. The eight of use weren’t supposed even be together that day until Tsubaki started acting up. They probably meant to knock us out and tie us up like the wrath and envy pair, but decided to take a risk by luring all of us, plus Tsubaki, to the warehouse. It was just a couple blocks away, after all. Must’ve looked like a pretty convenient opportunity,” the brunette mused.

  
“Wasn’t a smart move though,” Kuro yawned.

  
“So there’s a chance the spell worked like it was supposed to, and we have to track down the mages. Check. What’s the other two, Misono?”

  
“The other two basically deal with the fact that the jinn had to go somewhere, if it didn’t go outside. Which it didn’t, otherwise with Sleepy Ash’s jinn alone, we’d be in the middle of a blizzard.”

  
“So the new vampires absorbed the jinn, is what you’re suggesting?”

  
“Exactly.” Misono confirmed.

  
Mahiru frowned. “Have you talked about this to any of the others? I feel like this is a pretty important conversation.”

  
“I haven’t.” Came the reply. “We haven’t confirmed anything yet, and these are just my thoughts on the matter. I agree we should have a meeting as soon as possible, but there’s no harm in a light discussion now. Besides, do not forget, you claimed the title as leader, remember? You, of all people, should make sure you’re fully informed on the situation before anyone else.”

  
Mahiru sighed. “You make a valid point. So? What’s your deductions?”

  
“My deductions,” Misono began, his voice just the littlest bit smug. “are as follows; the jinn had to go somewhere. With our new powers, it makes sense that we’ve therefore absorbed that jinn.”

  
“I’m following so far.”

  
“Good. Now, the first possibility is that we absorbed jinn randomly.”

  
“Randomly? So from a variety of servamps?” Mahiru clarified.

  
“Correct. The circles were connected, and those connections at least weren’t broken. You could be a mix of greed, lust, envy, pride and so forth. Your personality might be a little off balance, but nothing extreme, and you wouldn’t have any particularly strong blood bonds, or specific powers. Short term, this is better, less so long term.”

  
“Our personalities would be more stable,” Mahiru deducted. “But if we absorbed the jinn randomly...”

  
“It might be difficult to sort it and get the right jinn back into each of the servamps,” Misono finished. “On the bright side, I don’t think that’s what happened.”

  
“Eh? You don’t?” Mahiru exclaimed in surprise.

  
“What? No! Were you paying attention at all this afternoon?!” Misono voice snapped through the phone. Both Mahiru and Kuro flinched away for a moment, before leaning back in. Misono sighed and appeared to compose himself.

  
“The third and final option is that the jinn moved en mass to a specific host. Since I haven’t been feeling particularly lustful, it doesn’t restrict us to the sin we’ve been commanding so far. I can’t tell at the moment whether the distribution was random, or each pack was drawn to people with certain affinities, but I suppose that doesn’t matter just yet.”

  
“...”

  
“Shirota?”

  
“...”

  
“Shirota? Are you there?”

  
Mahiru blinked from where had sat, frozen, for several moments.

  
“Ah yes, sorry I was just, Ah, thinking,” he stammered.

  
Kuro stares at him curiously from the other side of the couch, anime forgotten.

  
“I see. Of course, this option will probably make changing back easier, but until then, we’ll have quite the rocky path to travel.” A short pause. “I, myself am already suffering the effects.”

  
“Wait, really?” Mahiru blinked. “You don’t sound any different.”

  
“...” the sound of shuffling came from the other side of the phone. “Talking to you has actually been quite the challenge. Even now, I find myself almost sick with envy.”

  
“You’re feeling envious? About what?”

  
“I’d rather not talk about it, and possible damage our friendship Shirota. Regardless, after examining it for a few hours, I was able to identify the cause of my discomfort as envy. It suits me, I suppose.”

  
“Misono, what does that mean-”

  
“Shirota, after hearing this conversation, have you been able to deduce your own sin?”

  
Mahiru bit his lip, and clenching his palm not holding the phone. He squeezed his eyes shut, before letting his whole body relax.

  
“No,” he lied. “I haven’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that foreboding I hear? Dun dun! So yeah, there we go! Information! 
> 
> So what does everyone think? I gave a few hints towards this in the previous chapter, but I don’t know if anyone picked them up. What sin will everyone embody? So far, we know Misono is the new Servamp of Envy. I’m tempted to moderate comments so no one spoils, but meh. It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out by process of elimination.
> 
> As always, my writing tumblr (for Drabbles) is BritishRaptor and my art and everything else and he’ll even writing anyway because I can’t move it all over is britishluxray.   
> I’m so lonely you guys. Come yell conspiracy theories and AU ideas at me, or see my bad art.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after, from the view of the former servamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first, a few disclaimers: 1. I tried my best, I really did. But I have no frickin idea how to portray Jeje, and Mikuni is so hard to write and the Wrath pair in general. Just. Some of these characters show up so little, or are so mysterious, that I have to kind of extrapolate? And hope the fic doesn’t age too badly. 
> 
> 2\. Speaking of possible OOC, I basically sent up a little AU within this fic where the servamps eventually, if slowly, go back to their normal selves after losing jinnwhen the contract is damaged. So old child won’t be acting like an old man. Yeah. 
> 
> 3\. Please don’t hate me

Kuro said nothing as Mahiru said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He said nothing as they washed up and not a word escaped while they were watching tv to when Mahiru finally went to bed, and Kuro settled down on the blanket. But that didn’t stop the thought from tumbling round and round his head.

Why did you lie, Mahiru?

Kuro supposed he could be wrong. That Mahiru really was tired from such a long day, and that he’d be completely better in the morning. That he’d go back to his cheerful announcements, and drag him out of bed with an exaggerated growl and a shout he always used.

But as Kuro drifted off to sleep, he knew it probably wouldn’t be that easy.

—————-

Hyde collapsed onto the soft hotel bed with a plop, sighing in relief.

“I’m so sore~,” he whined. “I’m so sore, and it’s all that stupid Angel-chan’s fault!” More than anything, Hyde wanted to curl up as an adorable hedgehog, burrowing his way beneath the sheets. But of course, he couldn’t. Because he didn’t have his vampire powers anymore. Which of course, brought him back around to the original topic, which was,

“I can’t just heal like I used to.” Hyde sighed. He rubbed his shoulder, where a particularly large bruise was starting to colour. “Licht is stronger than he used to be, too. I guess I should be glad he’s holding back so much.” He frowned. “It wouldn’t take much for him to kill me.”

Licht was a vampire. A very angry vampire, as a matter of fact. Hyde knew that it wouldn’t be hard for the other give him a solid punch, and send him to hell (because god knows he’d never get to heaven with his soul the way it was), a fact he knew intimately. How many eves had he gone through before he found Licht? He found himself wondering. It would have to be dozens. Dozens of faces he didn’t even remember before they blurred together.

Having killed so many people, did that make him a serial killer? He certainly wasn't entirely sane, having lived a selfish fantasy, shoving the blame of Ophelia’s death on anyone but himself for so many years. Successful. Artists. Interesting. All his eves had fallen in those types. A type, a gal between kills and evidence of an unhinged fantasy? Oh yeah, he was a serial killer. Hyde realised he probably should feel bad about that. Sleepy Ash’s eve, Mahiru, had made such an angry face after Hyde had massacred those subclass, and was downright horrified when he’d found out what happened to his previous eves. And his big brother, Ash...he’d looked disappointed. Ash’s facial expressions had always been subtle, but reading his brother had been a talent. And at the time, the shame had been overtaken by anger, by the rage of the absolute audacity his brother must have to chide him for killing when he’d killed Sensei-!

And he’d missed his own hypocrisy by a mile. Ash had been beating himself up for years for killing the man who had broken the laws of nature, had created beings of sin and had used those same tools upon himself to keep him alive. He had been a monster. His heart chanting ‘It wasn’t our right to decide!’ was now drowning in the guilt of almost forty dead eves, of innocent people whose sins were comprised of little more than having caught his interest.

Ash had killed one person and was full of guilt. Hyde had killed so, so many, without a hint of guilt. How could he do that? What kind of person would do that? What what Ophelia think -!?

“What?” Hyde gasped. He struggled from the embrace of the soft mattress, and raised a hand to his eyes. His fingers came away wet, and he stared numbly at the sparkling tears there. “Why?” He choked out, “Why am I suddenly...?” More tears began to fall as he started to cry in earnest. He’d taken so much in his greed. And now he didn’t have his greed to hide behind anymore. Hyde scrambled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He couldn’t let Licht see him like this. He couldn’t see him being so weak. Hyde all but threw himself into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He let himself slump against the door, sliding down until he sat pressed against the hard wood. And finally, he let himself cry.

——————

Lily bustled through the halls of the Alicein mansion, fussing over the groups of children  
laughing and darting through the halls. Red eyes would sometimes glance towards him, filled with worry and concern, but he pretended not to see them. The children were really children anymore; some of them had been vampires for nearly a hundred years. But that didn’t stop his determination; he was an authority figure, and a role model! It wasn’t so odd that he wanted to remain as a unfazed parental figure, right?

“Sophia, Ryan, Hinata!” He called. “No running in the halls! If you’re going to run, go outside, or keep it to human levels! We’ve already had to call a handyman to fix the walls twice this month!”

“Okay!” They yelled, before dashing off at a less superhuman level speed. Lily sighed, but it was filled with parental exasperation. He hummed as he walked, a slight spring in his step. Misono was asleep in his room, having fallen asleep at precisely 9 o’clock, as usual, despite having become a creature of the night. A smile pulled at his lips. He was happy. So very happy. Having lost his vampiric powers was a worry for sure; without them, he can’t save more children, or serve the Alicein family for the next couple centuries, but in a way, he was glad all the same. The children were safe and Misono had inherited vampiric powers. It was honestly amazing. Misono hadn’t had to sit down even once throughout the day.

Lily had watched as Misono had walked and ran and all without even so much as a huff. Misono was cured. He had always been more than a little fond of the child; he’d gone through so much to protect him, from his enemies, from his father, even from his own memories. But now Misono could protect himself; no longer a fragile flower, but able to stand on his own two feet!

Lily sat down at one end of a massive dining table, cup of steaming tea in hand.

“Envy, hmm?” He took a sip of the tea, flinching at the heat. He remembered when Misono had confessed over the phone; he’d been shocked, and a little concerned. Misono hadn’t said anything, until he’d been telling Mahiru all about it. He hadn’t told Lily about it at all! And that’s not to mention the off look he’d had on his face when he’d hung up.

That was it, Lily decided. The rather close line had been crossed. Once Misono had woken up in the morning, he’d talk with the boy. This isn’t something he could bottle up; Lily couldn’t defend him any more, but he could be there for him emotionally. He would fulfil his contract, and protect the boy with his life.

  
———————

Jeje was not okay. Jeje was not okay. His vampiric powers were gone, the one thing he in this world he was proud of. He was ugly, a monster in his own right, and now he had nothing. He tried to breathe. He had to breathe, now. He couldn’t just wear his paper bags anymore because all the gases would suffocate him if he wasn’t careful. And wouldn’t that be ironic?

He was contracted to remain by his eve’s side and follow their orders. But what should he do now that he has no eve? He has no power. He has no contract. Would he be alone again?

Mikuni...was a pain. He was devious and slippery and just mean. But after all the time he spent as his servamp, he was glad to have met him. Because Mikuni was always there. Always there to keep him company, even if it was to make jokes at his expense, to tease him about giving him even the tiniest bit of blood. It was almost unimaginable to spend days without that boy.

But what would happen now? Jeje had followed Mikuni because that’s what he always did; but is that what he should be doing? What if Mikuni didn’t need him anymore? Mikuni had become extremely proficient at fighting while in C3, and with the new vampiric powers he has now...what use was Jeje? Would he tell him to leave? Would he be abandoned?

While these thoughts swirled messily in the mans head, Jeje had retrieved his calm demeanour and was watching Mikuni rifled through the contents of several cardboard boxes. Even while the anxiety whispered and screamed, Jeje did not break his stoic expression. He stood silently, and waited, like always. Mikuni had found a mask in one of the boxes, and had carelessly tossed it his way hours before.

“You don’t like showing your face, right?” He had said, offhandedly. “You can use this old thing for now. It’s probably isn’t cursed.” Jeje had nodded, and slipped the tribal looking wooden mask over his face.

It was strange being able to see with both eyes, and the feeling fo wind on the back of his head reminded him of how exposed he was. He didn’t like it; not one bit.

“Jeje? Oi, Jeje!” A call snapped him back to reality, and he turned to face the one calling. Mikuni frowned at the slow reaction, before pouting. “Jeez, did the mages knock out a few brain cells as well? Are you really that slow without your powers, or are you really that stupid?”

Jeje’s eyes arrived and he let out a growl. His fingers twitched with the need to attack, to wipe that stupid grin off his face...

Mikuni sighed. “We really need to get you some real guns,” he commented. “It’s just not the same if you don’t try to murder me every time we fight.”

Jeje blinked in surprise. “You...are keeping me around? Why? I am of no use.”

Mikuni stopped, and seemed to scrutinise the other. He began to laugh, and waved derisively. “Maybe you’re right,” he smirked. Jeje’s newly found heartbeat seemed to stop. “But what would I do without someone to bicker with? Abel’s much too sweet and innocent to fight with anyone. Isn’t that right, my sweet Abel~?” Mikuni swooned, lifting the lifeless doll into the air. He carefully placed her back on his shoulder, where she magically seemed to stick.  
“I’d get lonely without someone to fight with, so I guess I’ll drag you around for now, hey?”

Jeje nodded slowly.

“Right, So now that stupid question is out the way, let’s go have food!” Mikuni called. “And I bet Abel’s super hungry too, aren’t you, Abel~?”

Jeje followed slowly. He was glad for the mask because it would be a break in character if Mikuni could see him smile. And with the churning in his gut finally gone, and that insatiable thirst nowhere to be found, for the first time in centuries, Jeje felt like eating.

  
————————————

Hugh was...well, very concerned would be a way to put it. His eve (former eve) he reminded himself, was still comatose, although, at least this time it was on a bed. Several hours before, it had taken Hugh, as well as Mahiru and Misono together to order a taxi and send the boy home. Not that it takes three people to order a taxi, of course, but to actually move Tetsu to the car.  
The boy had somehow become several times heavier than his actual weight, with even Mahiru and Misono having trouble lifting him with their enhanced strength.

Luckily, they’d managed to wake him with all their yelling and groaning, and he’d staggered into the taxi himself, and stumbled back out once it’d slowed to a stop. Now Tetsu was sleeping in the room he’d originally boarded up for Hugh and the small child was wondering what to do next. Because that’s what he was, he reflected sadly. It didn’t matter his mind was centuries old, that he operated a network of spies or could speak more than one language; the world was a dangerous place for a child, and physically, that’s what he has been resigned to.

But that’s not how he should be thinking! He is Hugh the Dark Alderon III! Instead of whining about things he cannot change, he should look to the future!

“Now, what do humans do?” He mused aloud. “I’m not a vampire anymore, which means I should act like it! It’s just common sense, right?”

Nothing but a silent room answered.

“Humans...well they age for one.” Hugh muttered. “Humph. And as I human...I suppose I will age too.

I quite like being a child. I get lots of cheap food, I am carried wherever I wish, and I am never suspected for any kind of crime! But...I suppose it could be nice to ride those contraptions known as a ‘roller coaster’. And perhaps I will garner some respect, if I were to be bigger? I am the second oldest of the servamps, of course, it would better fit me if I looked somewhat more regal. Yes, this situation is perfectly fine! I shall allow myself some time to grow old, before I wrest back the control of my power, and go on as an improved, more impressive vampire! Ha ha ha!” Hugh laughed to himself. He was quickly interrupted by the growling of his stomach.

“Hmmm. I do hope Sendeyaga wakes up soon. I am in dire need of some food.” Hugh sat there silently for a moment before letting out a heavy huff. “Tch. This is tiring. I have visited the kitchen before; surely it would not be too difficult to find it myself? Hmmm.”

And with that, Hugh crept to the door, sparing only a single glance back and a quick promise. “I won’t be long!”

  
——————

Freya woke to blue light.

“What?” She mumbled, reaching for her phone. Clicking it on, and flinching at the light, her eyes widened at the time. “2am?”

She glanced over to the source of the light. A computer, sat in the corner of the room, screen glowing brightly. In front of that screen, sat her eve, Izuna. The girl was unnaturally motionless, form stock still with the exception of her right hand, scrolling slowly down the page.

“Oi, Izuna. What’re you doing up so late?” she yawned. She rolled out the bed, tugging disheveled clothes straight. She’d forgotten to get dressed, she noted with some disdain. As she got closer to the computer, the inventor looked even more manic. Eyes glued to the screen, unblinking, she looked to be in a trance.

Freya leaned closer, reading the text on the screen with curiosity. “Oi, this is an internet shopping site!” she exclaimed. “What the hell? You’ve been on here for almost four hours?!” A shock of yellow caught her eye and she turned to find a purse sitting on the desk. It was a zipper style yellow wallet, patterned with a variety of flowers. More importantly, it was open, and a variety of cards were scattered around it.

She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her roughly. “Hey, you in their?” she called. No response. Had she been...sleep browsing? No, that was a stupid idea. It didn’t look too far off though, Freya thought, glancing at the sleepily blinking eyes of her eve. She cleared her throat.

“I’m talking to you, young lady!” Freya yelled, using her best ‘mum’ voice. Izuna shocked upright in moments, looking startled and slightly terrified.

“Wha? What’s happening? Is it an attack? Are we gonna die? I have to save the brownies!”

“The brownies?” Freya was lost.

“What brownies?” Izuna asked sleepily.

Both parties stared at each other for a moment before giggling.

“S’ what’s goin’ on?” Izuna slurred sleepily.

“Have you been online shopping?” Freya asked bluntly.

Izuna sat silently, looking increasingly uncomfortable. “...would you believe me if I said no?”she tried.

The older woman just raised an eyebrow questioningly, giving a wave in the direction of the open page and scattered cards.

“Okay, yeah. I was shopping.” She admitted. “But it was only for one or two parts! Or at least it was... I don’t know what got ahold of me. Everything just looked so cool.”

Freya sighed. “I understand now. Well, let’s see what the damage is, and we’ll cancel what we can.”

Izuna gasped in despair. “But - ”

“No buts!” Freya snapped in response. The other girl fell into a sulky silence, and Freya let slip a small smile. It had only been a couple months but this girl was already growing on her. Well, she didn’t have the title of ‘The Mother’ for nothing.

“We’ll figure this out.” She said aloud, to no one in particular. Izuna grumbled.

  
——————

“Tsubaki...?”

“What happened? Don’t tell me you’re actually...!”

“Oh deary me, I thought something was off. What a surprise! Ahaha!”

Clamouring voices. Panicking faces. A family wrought with grief.

Honestly, thought Tsubaki, you’d think I’d been given a death sentence with the way they were acting. He let out a light laugh. “I’m perfectly fine,” he soothed.

His most trusted family, his inner circles, crowded around him. Belkia, Sakuya, Higan, Otogiri and Shamrock all looked on with varying degrees of panic or frustration. Well, Belkia, Sakuya and Shamrock did anyway. True to form, Higan and Otogiri didn’t react much at all, though Higan looked somewhat amused if nothing else.

His family. His everything. He lost his vampiric status, the thing that he used to save them. The power he used to control them, command them; and yet, they were still here. Warmth blossomed in his chest, and for the first time in a long time, no smothering weight crushed it. He was able to breathe freely, and he was so close to crying from the sheer joy.

“How could this have happened?” Sakuya stressed, running his hand through wild green hair.

“Well~,” Tsubaki sang, before pausing. Did he want to tell Sakuya? Knowing him, he’d surely be upset. He was his family after all, and everyone in his family was known for this unshakable devotion to those they cared for. Mahiru’s new status was almost certainly distress him.

It doesn’t matter, Tsubaki decided. He’d have to tell them all sooner or later, and it was better now than find out later. “I have an interesting story to tell~.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was that. Sorry Hyde. Anyway, so a mix of hints here. Some of them are subtle...and some of them are actual sledgehammers over the head. Mikuni still won’t divulge his secrets, though his biggest hint was at the end of chapter 2. So, I should probably stop now. 
> 
> Anyway, we’ll start doing final reveals of everyone’s alignment next chapter...and maybe start discovering some powers? 
> 
> I’ve been going through the past chapters and doing some editing (yay!) since I don’t have a beta. So it should be a touch more comprehensible. 
> 
> As always, I love theories more than anything, and comments make my world go round, especially if they are specific. 
> 
> See you guys later! At his pattern, maybe another two weeks? Ily!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. If I'm honest, I'm not super happy with this chapter. But, uh, its over 3000 words, which is good?   
> Warnings for this chapter: Minor (justified) OOC, some vague mentions of depression stuff.   
> Lots of fluff and angst.

Mahiru woke with a start. Blinking, he winced at the crusty feeling around his eyes, and sat up slowly. Sunlight peeked out from the edges of the closed curtains to the right of his bed, and he blinked in confusion before remembering the situation. Right, the curtains were closed because sunlight could be bad. Because he was a vampire. Great. He stretched slowly, feeling the pull of sleepy muscles, eyes roaming the empty room.

 

He had hoped a good’s night sleep would improve his mood, and boost his depleted energy reserves. Despite how he scolded his lazy cat (not cat? Roommate?) on sleeping too much, skipping sleep could be just as dangerous (and something he was sometimes guilty of). However, that wasn’t the case with this morning. Instead, Mahiru felt almost sluggish, and a weight seemed to hang heavy in his chest. He swallowed, and took measured breaths. He could do this.

He pulled back the sheets and stepped onto the cold wooden floor, before sliding on the slippers next to his bed. Physically, he was fine, he noted. His muscles weren’t actually sore, and his body felt light. A mental source then.

 

“What do I need to do today?” he mumbled aloud. Going through his to do list for the day after he woke was a daily ritual, and kept everything him on top of everything. “First is breakfast, then grab the mail. I need to wash the bedsheets and it’s Kuro’s laundry day today, and then there’s grocery shopping to do…lunch can be whatever’s in the fridge, I need to call Misono and the rest of the eves to see if there’s any updates, and then tonight I’ll do the homework due tomorrow morning. Good thing it’s Sunday,” he muttered, running a hand through his bedhair. “What am I even going to do about school anyway?” he sighed.

 

He shambled into the kitchen on autopilot, thoughts full of hazy plans, only to be interrupted by the sight of Kuro scraping angrily at something in a frypan.

 

“Morning.” Kuro said noncommittedly.

 

Mahiru gaped in response, watching his partner trying – and apparently failing, to cook. Kuro glanced his way and smirked at the odd combination of passing shock, confusion and horror on his friend’s face.

 

“You can sit down,” he said, waving a hand toward the table.

 

Mahiru began to make his way around the kitchen to the table before finally speaking. “What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Making breakfast.” Kuro replied, frowning. He grabbed a bottle of soy sauce and angrily added some to the mixture.

 

“I can see that. I mean why? And what are you even making anyway?” Mahiru asked. There was no malice in the questions, but curiosity. He slid into his seat at the table, and rested his head on his hands, watching Kuro fumble as he cooked.

 

“Fried rice. And I had some energy.” He answered mildly.

 

“Energy? You? And fried rice? For breakfast?” Mahiru said, eyebrows bunched in confusion.

 

“I don’t know how to cook much else,” he retorted, shooting his friend a side glance. “Are you okay? You’re usually more energetic than this in the mornings,” he added casually. “I almost expected my ears to be yelled off just for making fried rice instead of breakfast food.”

 

“So you _do_ know fried rice isn’t a breakfast food!” Mahiru said dryly. “But yeah,” he sighed. “I guess I’m having an off day,” he said quietly, giving a wobbly smile. Kuro hesitated, mouth open, before he closed it and nodded quietly.

 

“It’s laundry day isn’t? And we don’t have a lot of food in the fridge.” He said instead. Mahiru found himself gaping for the second time that day.

 

“Wait, you actually remembered? And you’re willingly bringing it up? Are you okay? Who are you, and what have you done with Kuro?” he accused, pointing.  

 

“What a pain,” Kuro groaned in response. “You yell at me every Sunday like clockwork. It’s a miracle I don’t have nightmares about being eaten alive by laundry by now. So mean to a cute little kitty cat. Can you grab some bowls?”

 

Mahiru obliged, rising from his seat, and pulling out a bowl each, watching as Kuro scaped the portions into each bowl, the rice falling loosely from the pan.  Kuro dumped the pan in the sink and ran the water, watching as it filled before shutting it off. He grabbed the two bowls and made his way to the table, as Mahiru made his way automatically to the pan, grabbing a scrubbing brush.

 

“Mahirruuuu, it’s soaking!” Kuro whined. “Just come eat food. I went through all the effort of making it and it’s already getting cold.”

 

“It’s simpler to get it done straight away,” Mahiru muttered. With his experienced hand, the pan was scrubbed clean in less than a minute, and placed carefully to dry. He made his way back and sat back down. The rice looked…good, surprisingly. Huh. Kuro could cook after all. The two ate in silence, Kuro giving him increasing concerned looks. Mahiru ignored him, focusing on the food.

 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. “What is it already?!” Mahiru snapped, turning. Kuro sheepishly fiddled with his coat for a moment, before looking up to answer.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Mahiru?” he asked cautiously. Mahiru scowled but took a deep breath.

 

“I’m fine! I’m fine. I’m just having an off day!” Mahiru said lightly. He didn’t look Kuro in the eyes, however, and began to glare at his fried rice.

 

“Its just you’ve been acting off since the switch. You know you can talk to me. Is it really just an off day?” he pressed.

 

Mahiru twitched, but remained silent. Kuro waited, watching as Mahiru continued to glare coldly at his bowl, before grabbing his bowl to wash up.

 

“Wait!” a hand grabbed his wrist as he went to move away, and he glanced down. Mahiru wasn’t looking at him, instead had his head bowed towards the table.

 

“Mahiru?” he inquired quietly.

 

“I…”

 

Kuro put the bowl on the bench behind him and sat back down. Mahiru was biting his lip, wearing a conflicted expression. “I think…I think today will be a bad day.” He finally admitted. Kuro raised on eyebrow.

“A bad day, huh?” Kuro muttered. In this context, the words ‘bad day’ meant more than a day with a bit of bad luck. In its own way, most days were bad days for Kuro; bad days meant he had no energy to even get up, or even eat. Mahiru’s bad days were a bit different, but fundamentally the same. Either way, his bad days were no joke. He’d only weathered three in the year or so since they first met, but the first one still haunted him. Mahiru had worked himself until he had collapsed, and the memory of the suddenly fragile child simply falling over still terrified him when he bothered to think back.

 

“Alright. We can deal with bad days.” He glanced over to Mahiru’s face, and back over to where the hand was still clasped around his wrist. He grabbed it with his free hand, curling his fingers around it, jumping a little at the cool skin.

 

“Mahiru,” he called. The boy looked up, and Kuro felt his heart clench. Mahiru looked tired; no, not just teared, but like he was on the brink of tears. There was a keen sense of fragility in that expression, and something bordering despair. The change from the bright optimism he normally faced to _this,_ was so huge all he could do was suck in a breath in shock. Pulling himself together, he squeezed Mahiru’s hand.

 

“Hey…it’ll…it’ll be okay,” he comforted. The brunette nodded slowly as Kuro began to stroke his hand softly. Kuro paused, considering his next words. “Mahiru…I need you to be honest,” he began slowly. “Do you think…is this going to be just one bad day?”

 

Mahiru shook his head. “I don’t…I don’t know yet.” He said softly. His shoulders slumped. “Sometimes I just have bad days; it could just be a coincidence. I mean it’s possible it won’t be, but right now there’s no guarantee that…”

“…you could be the new servamp of Melancholy.” Kuro finished. “I suppose that makes sense,” he sighed. “Suddenly becoming immortal could have just given you a shock.” He mused aloud. “But you’ve been off since yesterday, Mahiru,” he reminded the former eve. “If you’re still having a bad day tomorrow, we have to tell the others.”

 

“But what if I haven’t inherited Melancholy, and we accidentally lie to them, and I’ve made a big deal out of nothing, and…and they don’t trust me anymore and...” Mahiru flashed to scenario after scenario, rambling in a sudden fit of energy.

 

“Jeez, it’ll be fine. The most simple solution is to just tell them. Isn’t that, like, your life motto?” Kuro groaned. Noticing Mahiru was still tensed, he sighed a little bit. “Mahiru, you’ve been friends with the other pairs for almost a year now,” he said kindly. “They’re not going to judge you just because you can have a bad day now and then.”

 

“I’m supposed to be the reliable one,” was the mumbled reply. “I’m supposed to keep everyone moving forward. If I can’t even do it for myself, what’s the point?”

 

Kuro stared at his partner, sincerely considering throwing him across the room in a bear hug, because this was just too sad. “I don’t know what you mean by point, and I don’t think I want to. But you’re pretty amazing, you know? Most people tend to bundle up on bad days, and sleep it all away, but you get up anyway. And then you work yourself to exhaustion, which is downright terrifying. You’re weird, but incredibly stubborn.”

 

“Is there a point to this?” Mahiru sighed, resting his face on the table.

 

“You supported Misono and Lily when their contract broke, you tutored Tetsu for school, you organised an entire rescue mission for Licht and Hyde while I wasn’t even able to fight, and then fought to save Tsubaki instead of killing him. You fought to save Tsurugi, another person you’ve barely met, and basically stopped C3’s inhumane experiments through sheer force of will and persistence. You’ve helped so many people, Mahiru. They’re not…they’re not going to _leave_ just because they learned you can get sad sometimes.”

 

Mahiru laughed. It wasn’t quite bitter, but a heavy laugh nonetheless. “I guess you’re right. Of course you are. I’m making things more complex then they need to be, huh?” he ran a hand through his hair, lifting himself back into a sitting position. “It would be stupid to keep secrets at this stage, right? Tomorrow, then. If this melancholy hasn’t gone away by tomorrow, I’ll let the others know.” The high schooler decided, closing his eyes and nodding to himself.

 

“Good.” Kuro commented, leaning back in his chair. ‘It’s such a pain when you overthink things like that.”

 

“Oh, shut up you stupid cat!” Mahiru mock snapped.

 

Kuro opened his mouth to retort with another well-intentioned snark when the shrill tone of a phone cut him off. Mahiru was up in second, grabbing the phone off the bench and answering.

 

“Shirota residence,” he answered automatically. There was a beat. “Hyde? I didn’t know you had my number.” Mahiru waited, and his eyes widened comically. “Wait, Licht did _what?_ He could’ve died!” he gasped. His face quickly turned thunderous. “‘But he didn’t!’ is not a reasonable justification, Hyde! Tell me first though, since he’s not actually dead, what happened?” There was a beat as Kuro could hear Hyde yelling excitedly from the other end. “Wait, a bird? You said he turned into a bird? I…don’t know how to respond to that.” There was more chatter from the other end of the phone. “Uh huh. Tell him congrats on the real wings I guess? Uh, right. Bye.”

 

Mahiru heaved a sigh, and leant against the bench. “So Licht stepped in sunlight,” he began.

 

“And turned into a bird?” Kuro guessed.

 

“Yep,” Mahiru popped. “If we extrapolate from that, I’m guessing it’s probably fine for everyone else to go outside with turning into ash.”

 

Kuro hummed in acknowledgement. “What kind of bird?” he asked mildly.

 

“Hm?”   


“What kind of bird did piano boy turn into?” Kuro repeated.

 

“I…forgot to ask.” Mahiru admitted.

 

“Too bad,” Kuro sighed.

 

Kuro was silent for a moment, before he turned and began to stare intently at Mahiru in what the other boy could only say was a creepy manner. The boy pretended not to see, and grabbed the bowls Kuro had been carrying away before his breakdown. He made his way to the kitchen, dumping them in the sink and turning on the hot water. He felt Kuro’s continued stare burning into his forehead, but continued to wash up.  

 

“We need to get the bedsheets washed today,” he began. “And your washing too. Grocery shopping, maybe grab the mail on the way back. We should also call Misono and make sure he knows what’s happening. And I still don’t know what to do about school.”

 

“Just drop out,” Kuro muttered, still staring. “Or get Misono to bribe someone.”

 

“Both of those are terrible ideas!” Mahiru yelled, scrubbing angrily. “But I could ask Misono if he has any ideas I guess. Kuro, do you think you could go grocery shopping on your own today?”

 

“Why though?” he other boy asked sleepily.

 

“Because I can’t go outside! And all the good sales will be over by sunset!” Mahiru responded grumpily. The heaviness of the melancholy in his chest continued to weigh, but talking to Kuro naturally like this seemed to ease it, if just a bit.

 

“But we just learnt that you’ll be fine.” Kuro stared at his with one eye, the other drooping comically.  “I’m kinda shocked you’re not more curious about your animal form, honestly.”

 

Mahiru raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you’ve been staring at me over?” Kuro nodded.

 

Mahiru bit his lip, and glanced nervously towards the curtains. “It was Hyde who told us though,” he said cautiously. Curiosity was fighting with boredom as he pondered. “It could have been a joke,” he added.

 

“Maybe, but I doubt it. I think by now Hyde considers you a friend. Plus, I doubt he’ll risk making me upset if you tried it and died.” Kuro reasoned.

 

“Alright. I guess it couldn’t hurt, as long as I’m careful.” Mahiru allowed, putting down the dishes to dry. He made his way to the curtains, and Kuro got up and followed him slowly, hands in the pockets of his jacket. Mahiru grabbed the edge of the curtain, hesitating. He looked to Kuro for encouragement, and the sleepy boy blinked at him in a cat-like manner. Mahiru gulped, and pulled back the curtain a small bit, allowing for sunlight to form a golden puddle on the wood floor.

 

Not allowing himself anymore time to hesitate, Mahiru stuck his hand into the light. For a moment, he felt the warmth of morning sun pool on his skin before a shiver ran up his spine, and his body tingled. He both heard and felt the poof of smoke, followed by the disorientating feeling of falling. Everything felt like he was covered in soft cotton wool, brushing against his skin. He suddenly found himself overbalancing and tumbled to the floor. The sensation stopped, and the smoke quickly cleared from his sense of smell and sight.

He didn’t know how to describe the feeling of his new body, except that it was different. Smells he hadn’t noticed before assaulted his nose and his skin felt warm even though he couldn’t feel the comforting weight of his clothes anymore.

 

He blinked turning his head back and forth. He splayed out on the floor, and definitely shorter than before.

 

 _Well I’m not dead,_ he thought. _That’s good._ There was a thump behind him and he turned to find Kuro sat cross-legged on the floor, staring at him.

 

“So, uh?” Mahiru said nervously His vocal cords felt weird, but the words came out correct all the same. “How do I look?” he asked jokingly.

 

“You’re a dog.” Kuro said flatly. “A really stupid looking dog.” Mahiru blinked at the tone. Was Kuro upset? He forced himself to all four legs. He was used to standing on two feet, but it surprisingly wasn’t too hard to get himself balanced on four. He tried to take a step forward, but instead tumbled back to the floor. He heard a snort and glared at the source.

 

“You’re like a puppy,” Kuro observed. “A really big puppy.”

 

Mahiru huffed, before trying again. He settled on four feet, before moving his front left foot forward. Hesitating, he then moved his back right foot, then front right, then back left. Slowly, he began to move, stumbling towards the bedroom. He heard Kuro rise and follow him, and ignored the anxious sensation his new instincts brought at the observation. Finally, he made it to the full length mirror he had installed, and shakily sat on his haunches.

He was a dog, for sure. But not any dog he’d ever seen. He had a colour scheme similar to a German Shepard; he was somewhat yellow and black (though the yellow was closer to brown in places), with some white patches literally his pelt. Black fur covered his muzzle, and continued up, circling the top of his eyes like a mask. A black diamond patch sat squarely in the middle of his forehead, black fur against yellow. His fur was short and scruffy, with long, lanky legs and a curling, scruffy tail. His ears though, were absolutely huge, and cartoony enough to be called bat-like. His eyes glowed red in the darkness, giving him a demonic look. The odd proportions certainly made his look like a puppy, but his size said otherwise. With the original servamps all being so small, he assumed he’d be same. But Mahiru was easily the size of a normal German Shepard, even pushing into the large dog category. He heard Kuro hesitate in the doorway and saw his own ear twitch in the mirror.

 

“I can turn into a dog,” he choked out. “I…don’t know what to feel about this.” He frowned. He was surprised, interested, at the development, but not exactly shocked or excited. An effect of the melancholy, perhaps. He concentrated on his different limbs, and watched as his tail swung slowly to and fro.

 

“I could pretend to take you for a walk.” Kuro suggested, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. “To get the groceries.”

 

“That’s…a possibility. But I don’t have a leash or collar.” Mahiru murmured. “Although I don’t really like the idea of being leashed…” he added worriedly.

 

“How about I go grab one while you do the laundry?” Kuro suggested.

 

“You’re not just trying to get out of doing chores are you?” Mahiru asked suspiciously.

 

“Maybe.” Kuro smirked.

 

“Whatever, stupid cat. I’m a bit surprised, though.” Admitted Mahiru softly. “Cooking breakfast, reminding me about chores, volunteering for things…I’m still a bit concerned you’re an imposter.” Kuro made a face and Mahiru let out a small chuckle.  “It’s really nice to see you with some energy for once.”

 

“It’s easier without Sloth holding me down,” he mumbled. “Plus you’re always taking care of such a free-loading vampire NEET cat. I figure I could try and repay you a bit.”

 

“If you say so,” Mahiru replied. “The wallet is on the table. Try not to get me anything too embarrassing please,” he added, a pleading note to his voice. Kuro lit up with a grin, and made a dash for the wallet, before all but skipping through the door.

 

“Kuro!” Mahiru called desperately. “I mean it!”

 

But Kuro was long gone.

 

Mahiru sighed in defeat and glanced at himself one more time. “Now, how on earth do I turn back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this story will be working with some headcanons, or whatever that I have but don't necessarily share with the rest of the fandom. For example; Mahiru literally saw his mother die in a car crash, and then had most of his family abandon him completely afterwards. His uncle took him in, for sure, but spends most of Mahiru's teenage years away on business trips. Mahiru is the biggest ball of sunshine, but I can't help but think that constantly taking on the responsibility of tasks no one else wants to do, plus being constantly home alone would be, well, really isolating. And really not good in the long run. So yeah. My Mahiru has bad days where the loneliness and melancholy get just a bit too much.   
> Kuro is obviously a lot more energetic than in canon here cause he doesnt have sloth holding him down (tho he's still super lazy as a person) and Mahiru is much less energetic because he's being dragged down. 
> 
> If anyone is wondering what Mahiru looks like, google African Wild Dogs. If anyone has an idea why that's his animal, go right ahead and comment. Also, guesses as to what kind of animal anyone else is, or even what kind of bird Licht is, go right ahead!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I’d like to thank everyone for being so patient! Uni was really kicking my butt, especially since I was finishing off one of my degrees. For your patience, I present an extra long chapter! Also, I hope my writing has at least improved since last time, though I’m not holding my breath. Enjoy the chapter!

Mahiru did eventually figure out how to change back to human, releasing the transformation with a soft poof of smoke. Now that he had regained use of his fingers, Mahiru went back to his normal weekend plan. That is, he did the laundry. He went to work, washing Kuro’s clothes first. He learnt his lesson early on about washing his and the vampire's clothes together when his shirt came out covered in fur. Black fur. Eugh. That means Kuro’s clothes were attacked with a lint brush before washing, and half a cup of vinegar was chucked in with the rinse cycle. A sprinkle of baking soda and some homemade odour absorbers in the closet was the routine cultivated after weeks of experimentation. Of course, there was still one small problem. Mahiru actually had to dry the clothes first. A problem he encountered an hour later when Kuro STILL hadn’t come back from the store and he realised that the clothes hanger was outside on the balcony. In the sunlight. A problem he spent a good half an hour trying to find a solution to. He tried EVERYTHING. He’d tried wrapping a towel around him like some sort of cloak, throwing them from the entranceway (that shirt had to be re-washed) and even just plain trying to NOT transform when his skin came into contact with sunlight. To borrow the words of his servamp, the entire situation was a massive pain. Eventually, he laid out a couple towels and let the clothes lay flat to air dry inside. Mahiru gave the clock a glance once he was done, his school uniform laid neatly to dry.

  
  
“It’s been nearly two hours,” he grumbled to himself. “How long does it take to get to the store?”

  
  
Another half an hour passed, and Mahiru had finished making lunch. While adding the finishing touches, a number of bangs and the sound of knocking came from the door, making him jump in surprise. Mahiru approached it cautiously, latching the chain before opening the door slowly. He didn’t know what made him so paranoid; it was like he had a whole set of new instincts that wanted to jump and growl at every new sound. Beyond the entranceway, however, stood exactly who he was expecting.

  
“Kuro!” Mahiru exclaimed happily, quickly unlatching the chain and pulling back the door fully.

  
  
“I’m back.”

  
  
“I noticed.” Mahiru responded. “What on earth took you so long though?”

  
  
Kuro rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “I got sidetracked. Sorry Mahiru. I tried to get back from the store as fast as I could, but I ran into my-”

  
  
“Hello!” Kuro was quickly tackled by a black and orange blur, staggering under the weight. A set of pearly white teeth flashed in a big grin, as Kuro desperately tried to throw off the boy hung around his neck.

  
“Hyde?!” exclaimed Mahiru. “What are you doing here? You live halfway across town! Shouldn’t you be taking care of Licht?”

  
  
“Aw come, on, it is a crime I wanted to see my big bro, and his eve? Or well, I suppose I should say servamp? It certainly has a strange ring to it, doesn’t it? Being the human for once is really strange!” Hyde laughed. His arm was still firmly latched around his brother’s neck, who had already given up the struggle.

  
“That doesn’t answer my last question. Where’s Licht?” Mahiru demanded. He pulled back the door completely and stepped into the hallway, looking left and right for the piano prodigy, but only empty hallways greeted him.

  
  
“Licht-tan?” Hyde blinked. His head swiveled back and forth. “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere…” His eyes darted back and forth, before latching on something down the far end of the right-hand hallway. “There he i-” he began brightly, before being cut off completely as a black blur slammed into his face at breakneck speed.

  
  
“Hyde?!” Mahiru yelped, stumbling backwards. Watching in horror, he reached forward to his help his friend before the form - quickly revealed to be a bird - detached itself from the boy face and launched itself backwards. It stretched its wings – white and black primaries on black down feathers, Mahiru noticed faintly, before it swooped towards him. Before he could even process the scene in front of him, the bird was perched on his arm, which was still outstretched in his bid to help Hyde. Mahiru blinked. The bird blinked back. He relaxed. Something about it seemed – friendly was the wrong word - but not malicious? The bird – it looked like a crow, seemed to huff, feathers stirring at the movement. Its body was black as coal, as was its head and most of its wings and tail. The only divergence from the trend were the white feathers on the very edge of the crow’s wings, every few centimeters or so. The crow cocked its head and the faint light in the hallway caught its eyes. They glowed red. And then it clicked in Mahiru’s mind.

  
  
“Licht?!” He gasped, gaping at the bird on his arm. It seemed to huff, and gave him a look (can birds even give looks? He was learning new things every day) before giving him a curt nod.

  
  
“Licht…” came a whine. “Be more careful. I don’t have my vampire healing abilities anymore.” Hyde gingerly touched a couple of scratches on his forehead, wincing dramatically.

  
  
The bird, Licht, shot him a glare, before stretching out his wings and with a little hop, jumped off Mahiru’s arm into the air, before transforming a puff of white smoke. “Shut up, shit rat,” he snapped. “You’ve been through worse. Losing your status as a demon doesn’t mean you’ve become weak.”

  
  
“That’s somehow encouraging and mean at the same time.” Hyde laughed. Kuro had been watching the whole scene silently, but finally chose to chime in. “Should we head inside?” he asked. “I can almost hear the couch calling my name.

”  
  
Mahiru jumped, realising they were lowering outside in the hallway, and quickly ushered everyone through the door, locking it behind him. Kuro had gone straight to the couch, but Licht and Hyde hesitated around the small dining table, glancing curiously around the room.

  
  
“Sorry it’s a bit small,” he apologized. “It’s my uncle’s apartment, and before I moved in, it was just him. And before Kuro got here, it was pretty much just me. It’s only meant to house one or two people.” He spotted the kitchen and brightened. “Actually, I just finished making some onigiri, for a quick lunch. Let me just grab them. You two take a seat,” he added with a nod in the direction of the table. Licht and Hyde glanced at each other before each pulling out one of the wooden chairs. Mahiru hurried into the small kitchen, snatching the pre-made food off the counter, before turning and placing it on the table. Hyde quickly grabbed one, taking a hearty bite and making a sound of pleasure.

  
  
“You’re a really good cook,” he observed. Licht also reached forward and picked one, though in a much more delicate manner, and observed it for a second before taking a bite. His face softened, and a whimsical expression drifted onto it softly. He quickly finished his food and grabbed another hungrily. Mahiru smiled as the two quickly tried to grab as many as they could, bickered as they began to defend their hoards.

  
  
“So Mahiru,” Hyde asked, pausing in his battle. “How’s everything coming along here? Have you, you know,” giving a quick nod in Licht’s direction. “Transformed?” Licht narrowed his eyes and glared, nibbling on his onigiri.

  
  
“I have,” he confirmed. “That’s why we sent Kuro out, actually.. A cat like Kuro, or a butterfly like Lily is easy to take in public. Even Licht can probably roam around independently. I would probably just cause trouble if I tried.”

  
  
“Trouble?” Hyde asked, eye glinting. “Sounds like fun!”

  
“No, not fun! I won’t be able to go shopping in the day anymore! I don’t know how I’m supposed to go to school anymore! I can’t even hang out the laundry because every time I go into the sun I change forms! It’s annoying, that’s what it is!” He finished ranting, and sighed. “Though it’s better than burning up, for sure.”  
  
“So?” Licht interrupted. His eyes were latched on Mahiru and were filled with curiosity. “What form have you been cursed with?”  
  
“Cursed might be going a little far…”  
  
“He’s some sort of dog.” Kuro yawned from the lounge. “With like, ridiculously huge ears. If his eyes weren’t so scary, he’d be grossly cute, probably.”  
  
“K-Kuro!”

  
“A dog?” Licht questioned, perking up. The rice ball sat on his plate, forgotten.

  
“No.” The response was out his mouth before the question could be asked.

  
  
“But Mahiruuuu,” Hyde whined. “I wanna see.”

  
“Yeah, come on Mahiru,” Kuro called lazily, mischief in his voice. Mahiru could almost see the little smirk his partner was wearing even if he was obscured by the couch. Licht was sitting up straight and giving him puppy eyes. Which was weird because he was Licht, but also not, because he once spent over a month nursing a boiled egg believing it’d grow into a fairy. (Vampire or no, Hyde had nearly died from that prank.)

  
“It’d help to be actually able to recognise you on the street,” Hyde added, waggling his eyebrows. Mahiru scowled for a moment in defiance, before sighing.

  
“I guess it couldn’t hurt,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

  
Licht visibly brightened and Hyde let out a little whoop. Kuro snickered from his spot behind the couch.

  
  
“So how are we going to do this?” Mahiru asked tiredly.

  
  
Hyde thought for a moment. “Have you figured out how to change back and forth without the help of sunlight?”

  
  
“Not yet.”

  
  
“Perfect time for practice. Since you’ve already taken on your alternate form, just like, take that feeling from then, and…become it, I guess?” Hyde instructed with a shrug. Kuro snorted and Licht frowned.

  
  
“I can try,” Mahiru said dubiously. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, reaching for the feeling of transforming. His efforts were fruitless, however, and nothing happened. “It’s not working.”

  
  
“It’s because you’re a shit teacher, shit rat,” Licht snapped. “Mahiru,” he instructed. “You’ve got to reach inside you and become your true self. Release the wings in your soul.”

  
  
“But my form doesn’t have wings?”

  
  
“Just find your fucking wings!”

  
  
“Alright, I’ll try!” Mahiru closed his eyes to Licht’s cold eyes. And tried to ‘release his true self’, or whatever that was meant to feel like. He screwed up his face in contraction, but it didn’t work. The instructions were too vague. “Kuro, I don’t suppose you have any advice?” he asked desperately.

  
“Nah. If I wanna be a cat, I just do it. None of this weird soul searching stuff.”

  
  
“If you want to be a cat?” Mahiru frowned. “Maybe that’s it. I’m focusing too much on the transformation and not the end result! Maybe I have to want to be a dog.”

  
  
“Well we want you to transform already, so hurry up!” Hyde complained. For once, Licht nodded along with his partner.

  
  
“Aright,” sighed Mahiru. “One more time, and then we’re resorting to sunlight.” He closed his eyes for the third time, and just stood still for a moment. Instead of searching for some sort of sensation or feeling, he just let himself want and let the instincts take over. A ripple ran through his body and he felt the cloud of white smoke release around him. He blinked his eyes open, eyesight sharpened, and nose twitching at the new range of scents. Licht had gotten out of his seat, and his eyes were fixated on Mahiru’s smaller form. Hyde remained seated, but leaned forward, a grin stretching his lips.

  
  
“Would you look at that!” he laughed. “Bug bro’s description wasn’t too off. Those are some seriously big ears, and some creepy ass eyes.”

  
Licht stepped overly wordlessly, before crouching down to Mahiru’s level. A hand reached out and gently grabbed hold of one ear, finger running over the soft black and yellow fur. Mahiru stayed perfectly still while Licht did this; it was a little weird, but he didn’t really have the energy to deal with an offended Licht and the look on the boy’s face was so tender he didn’t really want to ruin the moment. Licht eventually dropped his ear, and gently patted him on the head instead, a soft smile gracing his features.

  
“Sorry about this,” Hyde said quietly. “Licht-tan really like cute animals; and apparently you qualify, Mahiru.” Mahiru understood, so he stood still as he waited patiently. Licht’s fingers eventually made their way down his back, gliding gently.

  
  
“Coarse.” Licht frowned. He continued patting for several minutes anyway, before he backed off, apparently satisfied. Everyone let out a little sigh of relief.

  
  
“Now Kuro’s back, I was thinking of going to visit either Misono or Tetsu,” Mahiru hummed. He was still in his dog form, and laid on the floor.

  
  
“What was he buying, anyway?” asked Hyde.

  
  
“A collar and a leash,” the boy in question answered. Hyde blinked, before bursting into laughter.

  
“You sent him off to buy you a collar and a leash? I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.” He teased suggestively.

  
“W-What?! N-No!” Mahiru spluttered. “I’m a dog, a big dog at that! Not to mention I have crimson eyes! I’ll get caught by animal control in an instant if I try and wander around on my own!”

  
  
“Whatever you say, Mahiru!”

  
“Anyway,” Mahiru sighed. “Did you two want to come with us? You haven’t visited them yet today, right?”

  
  
“Will there be melon?” asked Licht seriously.

  
“Um, maybe? I was planning on calling ahead anyway, so I can ask?”

  
“Then we’ll come.”

  
“Don’t just make decisions on your own, Licht!”

  
  
Mahiru quickly transformed back and swiped the phone off the desk, and selecting Misono from his favourites. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited until the call went through.

  
  
“Hello?” called a voice cheerily from the other side.

  
  
“Lily?” he said, surprised.

  
  
“Yes, it is I. Were you expecting Misono? What can I do for you?” he said, amused.

  
  
“We were wondering if you could pay you a visit today. And maybe drag Licht and Hyde along.”

  
  
“We’ll send the car around immediately.”

  
  
“Awesome, thanks.” Mahiru paused. “I don’t suppose you have any melon? Licht has been asking about it.”

  
“I’m sure we can find one,” Lily said lightly.

  
“Okay. Thanks. See you soon.”He turned to find Licht’s gaze resting on him. “They’ll have melon,” he confirmed solemnly. Licht returned the solemn nod. Melon was a serious subject after all.

  
  
The next twenty minutes waiting for the car was spent bickering and trading stories. Licht had apparently discovered they could go out in sunlight while being himself – that is, ignoring everyone’s warnings and storming outside because he had been promised melon after his practice recital, and Krantz had somehow forgotten.

  
  
“In his defense, finding out your charge has somehow become an immortal creature of the night would throw most people out of whack!” Hyde cackled.

  
  
Licht apparently wasn’t too pleased when he’d realized his alternate form was a crow. For one, they were considered ill omens, symbolizing bad luck and death in most countries. What Licht was most upset about however, (and somewhat understandably) was that while he finally had his real wings, most of the feathers were a slick pitch-black. The only solace were the sparsely placed white feathers spaced along the edge of his wings (they look like piano keys, Hyde crowed,) which Licht insisted were evidence of his true angelic nature hidden beneath the evil magic that cursed him.

  
  
“How’s your progress with your little project?” Hyde asked Licht.

 

“What project?” asked Kuro curiously. He had moved from the television to crouch next to Mahiru, who hadn’t bothered to move from the floor.

  
  
“Licht has been trying to,” he paused for effect, “manifest his wings while remaining in his human form.”

  
  
“Seriously?” Mahiru gasped. “I’ve barely got the hang of transforming normally. I can’t even walk straight yet.”

  
“My progress is slow,” Licht frowned. “But I will keep practicing until I get it right. Why?”

  
Hyde and Mahiru shared a small grin.

  
  
“Because I am an Angel!” Licht declared.

 

Mahiru laughed lightly. “I never doubted it,” he said. Mahiru’s phone buzzed and he quickly switched it on. He glanced at the screen then locked it. “Looks like the car’s here. Time to head downstairs.”

 

After scolding Kuro for not having his shoes ready, shooing Licht out the door and snatching a cereal bar out of Hyde’s greedy hands, Mahiru finally got the three out the door, and locked it behind him. They made it downstairs a full five minutes after receiving the text, to find an annoyed and rather unamused Dodo idling outside with a black limousine.

  
“I’ll go first,” Hyde declared. He quickly threw open the door and climbed inside, holding it open. Kuro went next, sluggishly pulling himself in. Licht took a single step before transforming under the sunlight, making a smooth transition to flight before gliding inside. Mahiru followed suit, stumbling only once when he made the transition from two legs to four. The windows in the limousine were tinted darkly, and the two could return to normal with minimal fuss. Mahiru buckled in next to his partner, and felt the limousine move off. The drive was uneventful, with the party mostly sitting in a relaxed silence. When the car pulled up, twenty minutes later, Dodo opened the door this time. Mahiru unbuckled and hopped out the car, transforming immediately. Transforming back and forth was tiring, he decided, and he was definitely jealous of Kuro and his little cat form which was so easily picked up and carried.

  
  
The ragtag group made their way to one of the building entrances, Licht perched on Hyde’s shoulder, and Mahiru sticking to Kuro’s right leg. Stepping in through the door, they were immediately greeted with Misono and Lily, the former standing up tall rather than his usual seated position. He raised an eyebrow at the display, studying Licht and Mahiru with undisguised curiosity. Licht quickly hopped off Hyde’s shoulder and transformed back. Mahiru quickly followed, pleased to find the whole process was becoming smoother with practice.

  
  
Misono cleared his throat. “Pleased you could come and visit,” he greeted in his usual sharp tone.

  
  
“There wasn’t any reason not to,” Mahiru greeted back with a smile. Talking to people was as easy as breathing for Mahiru; he as an extrovert by nature. Talking to his friends made the cold, numb feeling shrink ever so slightly as he watched everyone greet each other; Hyde loudly, Lily smoothly, Kuro quietly, and of course Licht, who simply said “Melon?”

  
  
As Lily ushered everyone into the next room (which had most of the windows covered with heavy drapes) Mahiru noticed little faces poking around doorways and studying them. They quickly disappeared, creasing in apparent disappointment before they left.

  
  
The group idled in the grand room, chatting and poking about. They finally settled down the in the chairs prepared for them after Lily shooed them towards them for the third time. Misono was the last to sit. “Ahem,” he coughed, glancing around the room at the other five members. “Again, I’m pleased you can make it. Now, we can speak more about our…conditions.”

  
  
“I think that’s a good idea,” Mahiru agreed. “As you can probably tell, Licht and I have been testing and practicing with our new forms. Licht...is doing a bit better than I am.” He admitted. “What about you? Have you tried transforming yet, Misono?” he asked with no small measure of curiosity. At this Misono blushed lightly and coughed into his hand.

  
  
“Well, yes, actually. I have. Unfortunately, it seems I was not nearly as blessed either of you. I have a…less than stellar form of my own.”

  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hyde asked.

  
  
Misono muttered something under his breath, turning his head away.

  
  
“Huh?”

  
“It means exactly as it sounds; I am not fond of it.”

  
  
Hyde sat back, before grinning. “Let’s see it then.”

  
  
“What?!” Misono said, flinching and seemingly taken aback.

  
  
“You heard me. We’ll be the judge of that. Come on, Mahiru and Licht showed you theirs!” Hyde continued to tease. 

  
“If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to,” Mahiru frowned.

  
“It’s like Hyde said earlier though; it’d be good if we knew what everyone looked like,” Kuro reminded him.

  
  
“But if he’s uncomfortable…”

  
  
“So?” Licht’s voice cut through the chatter. “Are you gonna transform or not? You’re wasting time.” His voice was cold and sharp, and his chilly gaze rested squarely on Misono. Misono visibly gritted his teeth and a vein at his forehead twitched.

  
  
Mahiru sighed heavily. He opened his mouth to speak, only for a sudden wave of apathy sweep them from his tongue. He took a breath and reminded himself that he loved these idiots (platonically, at least), and stopping them ripping their tentative allegiance was the correct thing to do, even if this happened literally every time they met. Relationships, and life in general, was harder when you just didn’t care, he noted absently. He pasted on a smile regardless and tried again (because that’s who Mahiru was).

  
“Licht,” he began, “he doesn’t have to show us if he doesn’t want to; although, Misono,” he addressed, “Kuro’s right; if you could at least tell us about it, it would probably help a lot.”

  
  
“It’s true,” Lily agreed, looking down at his charge. “We don’t know how Tsubaki’s subclass will take the change, after all. They could come to take revenge.”

  
  
“Revenge for what?” Licht snapped. “We’re the ones stuck like this; plus, it was those stupid wizards that did this. If they want a fight, I’ll kick their asses. And then I’ll find those responsible and kick them so hard they’ll beg to change me back,” he scowled.

  
“There is a lot of anger in you,” Hyde observed.

  
  
Mahiru turned back to Lily and Misono, ignoring Hyde’s pleading in the background. “You really think they’ll come for revenge?” he asked.

  
Lily put on a thoughtful look. “It’s not without possibility; Tsubaki claims he rescued all his subclass, so they’re probably like family to one another. Without his vampire powers, he’s lost his immortality. He’ll age just like any human. Some vampires would consider that equivalent to killing him outright,” he confessed, tilting his head into one hand.

  
  
“At the very least,” Misono interjected. “Tsubaki still has the grudge against the rest of his siblings; we never did quite settle that particular feud. And now, with the exception of World End, his siblings are powerless. After all, he might have lost his vampiric abilities, but his subclass have not.”

  
“You think,” Mahiru said, tongue thick. “That they’ll come for Kuro.”

  
  
Misono nodded. “It’s a distinct possibility,” he said carefully. “It also means he won’t be able to defend himself. Mahiru, have you considered re-establishing your contract with him?”

 

“Re-establish the contract?” The words felt foreign. “But Kuro’s not a vampire anymore, so we can’t - oh.”

 

Misono nodded. “The fact that we’re able to walk outside in sunlight, in another form, no less, and the emergence of these new emotions suggests we have fully become the new servamps. Which means, of course,” he said, shooting a glance at Kuro and Lily, who were watching Licht wrestle Hyde in a chokehold, “that we can take on eves. People we would like to protect. People we trust.”

 

“Making our former servamps eves would give them access to weapons,” Mahiru worried his lip. “But it also enforces a distance limit which can be used against us, and we’d need to be given new names and contract items. Which can be broken to hurt us.”

 

“The distance limit can be used to find missing eves,” Misono reminded him. “I’m not suggesting we implement it immediately; perhaps once we visit that scientist of yours.”

 

Mahiru winced at the thought of visiting the crazy man, but Misono was right; he was the best choice in this situation. “Okay,” he accepted. “But if it comes down to taking eves, I’m at least checking over what Kuro gives me; he probably didn’t even stop to choose a nice one; hell, he might’ve bought the most tacky collar in the store. He’s been a lot more active since he became human,” he confided. “Unfortunately, he’s also become more of a pain. He’s apparently a lot more mischievous than I’d expected; he’s a fan of teasing me for my reactions.”

 

“A collar?” Misono asked.

 

“Well, I can’t exactly go walking around on my own looking like the dog from hell.” Mahiru shrugged.

 

“I see,” he murmured. “That is rather unfortunate. Forgive me,” he said. “I will tell you about my form after all. I was unfortunately taken by a bout of envy when I saw Licht and yourself walk through the door. They were both rather impressive.” He went a little red, and then mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“...rd.”

 

“Misono, I can't hear you.”

 

“A lizard!” he all but yelled. Everyone paused and looked at him. “My form is a lizard. A small one,” he added sheepishly.

 

“I mean, that makes sense.” Mahiru said. Misono blinked in surprise and gave him a look that said explain. “Jeje was a snake, right? And since you think you might be envy, maybe it’s just natural you’re a reptile too,” he suggested.

 

“I think that’s thinking a bit too simply.” Is all Misono said.

 

“So you’re not actually gonna show us?” Hyde said.

 

“No,” he replied sharply.

 

“I have photos though!” Lily chirped.

 

“Lily?!” Misono choked. “That’s not, you can’t, why would you…”

 

Everyone quickly gathered around Lily, with the exception of Misono, as Lily pulled out a small digital camera. He flicked through dozens of photos of children, before settling on a picture of a small lavender lizard. It’s eyes were red, as expected, and it had several fin-like spines running down its back, and a small fin in an almost crown-like position on its head. Somehow, it had a disgusted look in its face.

 

“It’s so cute!” Hyde laughed. Licht nodded silently in agreement. He didn’t have the same look as when he had stared at Mahiru’s form, but he looked pleased all the same. Misono turned red and crossed his arms angrily.

 

“I bet he’s tiny,” Kuro observed, “just like normally.”

 

“I bet he’s barely an inch long,” Hyde teased. “Little baby lizard.”

 

“I am not!” Misono shouted. “My lizard form is three inches, thank you very much!”

 

“It looks like you have a crown.” Mahiru offered. “And your scales are very pretty.”

 

Misono spluttered for a moment, before settling on a smug smile. “See, Mahiru thinks it’s attractive. I have a very regal form!”

 

“What happened to your ‘less than stellar form’ that you didn’t want to show us?” Kuro asked.

 

Misono just spluttered in response. The snickering eventually died down and everyone took a seat again. Misono once again cleared his throat.

 

“Like Mahiru mentioned before, I believe I have taken on the role as the servamp of envy. In any unexpected situation, it is best to have as much information as possible. Hyde, Licht, I don’t suppose you know your identity as of yet?”

 

“No,” Licht said shortly.

 

“Oh, pride for sure.” Hyde said easily. The two looked at each other and tension sparked. Mahiru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Why do you think that?” Lily questioned.

 

“He’s been really touchy lately, which narrows it down a lot. He’s not sloth, and he’s not greed from what I can tell. Melancholy and lust are nonexistent;” he continued, before hesitating. “Unless he’s a sadist and he’s really been lusting after me this whole time,” he said slyly, nudging the pianist. Licht growled. “Or not,” he said quickly. “Which, I suppose, leaves pride and wrath. I was leaning towards wrath at first, but then I realised how upset he was about becoming a vampire and realised that Licht-tan’s pride as an angel was damaged. He’s better now he has a set of wings to preen,” he added. “Plus Licht has always been a prideful person.” He said smugly.

 

“That makes sense,” Mahiru mused.

 

“Mahiru, what about yo-” Hyde began.

 

“Misono was saying that we’ll visit the scientist tomorrow,” Mahiru interrupted quickly. “And that we’ll try and deal with it then and there. Once we manage to grab the other three pairs, of course. However, if he can’t do anything, or the reversal takes too long,” he glanced Misono’s way. “We might have to resort to making contracts to protect ourselves from Tsubaki’s subclass.”

 

“So be prepared, just in case.” Misono warned.

 

Hyde brightened considerably, and spun to face his former eve, while Licht made a face. Kuro frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting Mahiru’s eyes.

 

“I’ve brought tea!” Lily suddenly called. A small group of children entered the room, carrying varying silver plates littered with tea cups and various sweets. Mahiru took advantage of the ensuing chaos to sidle up to his partner.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly. Kuro nodded slowly.

 

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking it’d be a pain having to fight like this. Both of us. I doubt you’d even know what you’re doing.”

 

Mahiru raised an eyebrow, and smiled. “Ye of little faith.” He laughed. “Remember, we’re a team. I’ll stand by you no matter what. And you promised to do the same, right?”

 

Kuro returned the smile, if smaller. “Right.” He replied.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to quickly credit Cloud-ya (formerly gr4ce-and-t0ffie) on tumblr for the inspiration on Licht’s design (specifically their Licht/Kuro)and crazyanime3 for pointing out the feathers looked like piano keys. I’m still on tumblr as always at Britishluxray. I’ll also be uploading art of the animal forms for this fic soon on my tumblr. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I’ll see you next week!
> 
> P.s onigiri is literally just rice balls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru and Misono seek out some help, while Licht goes with Hyde to fetch the former Pride pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!! Ha ha ha ha! I kinda kept writing and re-writing this chapter because I couldn't get it exactly like I wanted, which is a bummer, especially because this was the chapter I wanted to get to the most. It's also where most of the pre-written plot runs out. It's all chaos from here. But first, before you read, I found art!!! Of this story!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Anyway, here's the link, posted with permission: 
> 
> [ART](https://justdrawfox.tumblr.com/post/181598022878/birthday-with-a-twist-fanfic-based-off-of-is)
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day arrived quickly with a crack of thunder and the opening of clouds. Kuro sat perched on the end of his bed, staring out into the darkness as the rain began to patter against the glass. It was just past midnight, according to the digital clock sat on the table beside him, glowing softly in the darkness. Sitting here like this was…peaceful, he decided. No arguments or raised voices, no running and fighting, no _anything._ The rain seemed to wash away all the anxieties of the material world. One which he had thought (and perhaps hoped) to have left behind long ago. Of course a certain someone had changed everything when they’d picked him up in that dirty alleyway that day.

 

He glanced towards the boy sleeping in the opposite corner – Mahiru. He spared a rare smile for the peaceful face of his sleeping friend. After spending the afternoon at the mansion, Misono and Lily had insisted everyone stay the night. To his surprise, Mahiru had readily agreed, exhaustion already tainting his features early in the evening. It was an expression Kuro wasn’t used to seeing; in the past he could’ve sworn that Mahiru never ran out of energy, no matter how hard he worked (with exceptions). But over the last two days (had it really only been two days?) there wasn’t a moment where a shadow hadn’t hovered around his former eve. The feeling of uselessness, the urge to _help,_ to try and find a way to make him smile was almost overwhelming. It made him want to hover, and fuss, things he’d always associated more with Mahiru than himself. And apparently it was more than obvious to everyone around him, considering that he hadn’t needed to say a word before a room with two single beds was made up ready for him and Mahiru to share, rather than two separate rooms.

 

“Is this how you feel, Mahiru?” he wondered. “No wonder you’re so stubborn about it.” His voice was soft, and the sound quickly lost among the pouring rain. It had taken Mahiru hours to fall asleep with his new nocturnal vampiric instincts, but Kuro, even with his new biology nagging at him, was too engrained with old habits to fall asleep. And as such, he had too much time to think.

 

Mahiru was Melancholy. He was sure of that. The thought twisted his stomach; he was never the vampire of melancholy, but that feeling of apathy, of quiet, undirected _stagnating_ sadness was not unknown to him, especially after living alone for so many centuries. And perhaps knowing was the worst part; because he knew how it settled like a shroud, a clinging mist that dulled emotions, painting a formerly colourful life in a grey-scape. It was obvious that Mahiru still suffered from the events of his childhood; he had listless days and days where he hurt; and Kuro had always done his best to stay by his side to ride it out, until everything passed and the real Mahiru, _his_ Mahiru came back. But this time, there was no wave to ride. This was magic, a curse. And Kuro had absolutely no idea what to do.

 

He would support Mahiru, of course. As long as Mahiru still wanted him around, he would stay. Back when he was a vampire, he had very quickly moved from accepting he’d be stuck with Mahiru for the rest of his eve’s life to being determined to to be at his side and make that life last as long as possible. Kuro knew that he himself had never been in the best state, mentally; the sin of sloth had always been heavy on his back, but even without it, he let himself get dragged down into the throws of depression, overwhelmed by the inevitable march of time and the futility of life. Thanks to Mahiru, he was better. Not completely cured, but better. It was amazing, what having a pillar of support could do. Thanks to Mahiru, he _did_ something every day, even if it was just doing the laundry, and he ate things other than ramen noodles. He found he was able to get up most mornings, and even look forward to the rest of his day. Not to mention, he was closer to his family than ever, and for the first time in a very long time, he didn’t feel alone. Mahiru wasn’t perfect, of course. Sometimes he pushed Kuro too hard, missed key clues to his emotional state, or lost his temper at the wrong time. But sometimes, he was glad that happened. It reminded him that Mahiru was human, with faults and flaws to match his many virtues. He wasn’t an angel, he was a person, and it gave Kuro a reason to _try._

He laughed quietly at himself, the sound somewhat foreign. It had been a while since he laughed, hadn’t it? He’d never had the energy. But here he was, reminiscing and getting all nostalgic all on his own in the dark, like someone had died. He couldn’t help but laugh at how lame it was. He rose from the end of his bed and turned and crawled up and underneath the covers. His little thinking session had helped him decide one thing though.

 

_No matter what tomorrow brings, or whatever happens in the future,_ he thought, drifting off, _I’ll always be by his side, no matter what._

_\----------------------------_

 

By the time the mansion began to wake, the rain had settled into a light drizzle, and the clouds began to part. An hour later, Kuro woke slowly, hearing the odd bustle as the mansion staff began their morning routine. A gentle knock at the door woke him completely, and make a noise to indicate he was awake.

 

“Excuse me!” a feminine voice sounded beyond the door. “It’s seven am, breakfast shall be ready in ten minutes. If either of you wish to attend, it shall take place in the main banquet hall.” The footsteps began to fade as whatever staff had been given the task of making sure he was awake left. He sat up slowly, letting the blankets slip down naturally. He yawned and blinked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Seven am? Waking up that early has to be a sin in itself. What a pain.” He mumbled, before stretching his arms above his head. A glance around the room revealed a lump in the other bed, unmoving.

 

“What a pain,” he said again, and pulled himself from bed. He stepped up to Mahiru’s bed, and gently shook the lump of blankets. “Mahiru,” he murmured. “Mahiru!” he repeated louder. A grumble and the sluggish movement of sheets was his reward, and eventually a sleepy-faced boy with a serious case of bed-head popped out from beneath the covers.

 

“Whatsssthetime?” he slurred, rubbing one eye with the back of his hand. Kuro took a step back, watching as his friend blinked himself awake.

 

“About seven in the morning,” Kuro responded, eyebrow quirking as Mahiru all but fell out of bed. “You must’ve been really tired,” he added, a touch of concern in his voice.

 

“I’m fine!” Mahiru dismissed with a wave, pulling himself to his feet. He let out a yawn and tugged his shirt out straight, trying fruitlessly to flatten the wrinkles in his white shirt. He gave up and snatched a blue jacket from where it hung from the back of a chair, slinging it over his shoulders. “It’s just been a bg couple of days. I’m feeling better now, I swear.” He shot Kuro and encouraging grin, before tugging at the door handle. “We better hurry up; wouldn’t want to miss breakfast.”

 

The two stepped out the room, glancing left and right before shrugging and choosing a random direction. Even after so many visits, the mansion was big enough to feel like a maze. Despite waking up only minutes before, Mahiru was already striding ahead, energized. He already looked better than the day before, a detail that left Kuro feeling pleased and relaxed. The corridors seemed endless, each window they passed covered by thick curtains, giving the corridor a shadowy look even during midmorning. Eventually, with the help of one of the vampire subclass wandering the building, the two stumbled into the main hall from the day before. Unsurprisingly, the rest of the group was already present, and a few judgemental stares were sent their way. Kuro twitched under the attention, while Mahiru took it in stride. Just like always.

 

Breakfast was a quick and mostly silent affair. Everyone, humans and vampires aside, tucked in with gusto, and the plates were quickly scraped clean and taken away.

 

“Alright, now that breakfast has concluded, I call the meeting to order,” Misono began, fingers drumming on the table.

 

“Another one?” Hyde huffed, head in hand.

 

“Yes, _another_ one.” Misono snapped back. “We need to finalise today’s plans. We have a big day ahead of us, after all. To recap;” he continued. “We need to visit...Shirota’s friend for some insight into our current situation.”

 

“Johannes isn’t who I’d call a friend,” Mahiru winced, thinking back to his last encounter with the man. Sure, thanks to him, he’d been able to rescue Kuro from his mindscape and become closer than ever with his servamp, but the man had drawn on his forehead with permanent marker, drugged him unconscious with a cup of tea, and tossed him into a potentially lethal mindscape with minimal instructions and warning.

 

“Fine, an acquaintance then,” Misono allowed, observing the pained look on Mahiru’s face. “However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Tsubaki's subclass are likely still active despite Tsubaki’s human status, and from experience, they’re loyal enough that they’ll probably continue to follow Tsubaki’s orders. Right now, we’re weaker than we’ve ever been, and the longer we remain like this, the harder it will be to reverse it. We _need_ a cure,” he insisted.

 

“Right, so, we all storm the scientist and rough him up a little?” Hyde teased.

 

“No,” Misono said sharply. “First off, we need to send someone to check up and retrieve Hugh and Tetsu. I would like to get as many of us together as possible. Safety in numbers. Unfortunately, Freya and Izuna have have already gone underground for a bit; luckily, Tsubaki’s never had much interest in either of them. And only god knows Mikuni is about as easy to find as an apparition, so he’s a work in progress. So for now, we’re gonna to have to manage with the eight of us. _Also,”_ he stressed. “Johannes appears to be an ally of my brother, so, no, we’re not going to ‘storm’ him,” he snorted sarcastically. “Mikuni is enough of a troublemaker when he’s a neutral party; making him an enemy would be twice as bad.”

 

“So,” Licht spoke up. “Where is everyone going?”

 

  
“R-Right,” Misono coughed. “Obviously Shirota and his partner will have to visit Johannes since they’re the only ones who have been there before today. Licht and Hyde, I want you to pick up Tetsu and Hugh.”

 

“Any particular reason?” Licht asked slowly.

 

“There is, actually. You’re Pride, aren’t you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Licht grumbled to himself until Hyde gave him an elbow to the ribs. He turned, snarling and baring his fangs with a snap to which Hyde just grinned.

 

“Maybe,” Licht allowed.

 

“Then it’s settled. Hugh was the old servamp of pride; he also has more subclass than anyone else. By sending you there we’ll be able to see whether they’ll recognise you as their new master, and establish what influence you have.”

 

“We’re on it!” Hyde exclaimed with a grin.

 

“What about you and Lily, Misono?” Mahiru asked with a frown.

 

“That’s what I haven’t decided yet.” He responded with a frown. “It’s unfortunate we have an uneven number of pairs. There is merit in going with either group. Testu and Hugh are in an isolated location, and extremely vulnerable. It’s possible Tsubaki’s subclass are already targeting them both, and I would be amicable to going as backup.” He frowned. “However, Licht is certainly the most powerful of all of us at our current time, and I could go scout or negotiate with this ‘mad scientist’ with you and Kuro.”

 

“It’s a hard decision,” Mahiru agreed.

 

Kuro watched silently, mind whirring. He bit his lip as he thought over the options. Mahiru himself was strong, he knew that. But he wasn’t used to being a vampire yet, or fighting as one. And he himself didn’t have his powers...could he really be trusted to protect Mahiru when it came down to it? He did prefer to let his claws or shadows do the damage for him. He made a decision.

 

“I think you should come with Mahiru and me.” He said. Misono and Mahiru blinked in surpirse, turning at his voice. Misono raised an eyebrow at the notoriously lazy boy actually offering help with the planning.

 

“And why is that?” he asked sharply. He winced internally at the impatience in his voice and hoped Kuro wouldn’t take it too hard. While the boy did withdraw for a moment, he recovered quickly enough.

 

“Licht and Hyde are both close range fighters,” he said slowly. “It means that they can both fight; even before they were probably the strongest of the core eight of us.” He stopped, collecting his thoughts. “They’ll be fine, even if there are enemies. Mahiru and I are different. I always used to use my shadows to attack. I’m not suited to close combat,” he shifted where he sat in his seat. “Mahiru can fight, but he doesn’t have his weapon anymore, and he won’t do well if he’s surrounded or forced into sunlight. Both of us are more vulnerable. Also, Johannes doesn’t get the nickname ‘mad scientist’ from someone as nice as Mahiru without being like, really crazy. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to cut one of us open.” He mused.

 

Misono’s eyes widened at the thought and his mouth snapped shut. He closed his eyes in thought, rubbing his chin. “Those are good points.” He mused. His eyes flew open and he smiled self-satisfactorily. “Alright, that’s the plan!” he declared.

 

“Shirota, Kuro, Lily and I will visit Johannes for a cure, while Licht and Hyde will experiment with subclass and retrieve both Testu and Hugh, bringing them here. We’ll be back no later than sundown!”

 

“Sounds good,” Mahiru smiled. “Those were some great leadership skills there, Misono.”

 

Misono spluttered at the extra comment, turning to hide his flustered expression. “O-Of course! I’m an excellent leader!”

 

“Master, the cars are prepared outside,” a petite child peered from the edge of the door, blond curls spilling into the room.

 

“One more thing,” Kuro said, turning to Mahiru. “What are we going to do about the sunlight? I brought the collar, but if I call you a different name even on accident, we could accidentally form a contract,” he mumbled.

 

“That’s a good point. I’m going to have to walk around as a dog, unless I can find a way to stick to shadows.”

 

“Well,” Lily mused. “I do have some black umbrellas you could use to block out the sunlight. But they’re not foolproof,” he added. “And all you have to do is transform once and your cover will be blown, so to say. I won’t be able to change any memories while I’m like this,” he reminded them.

 

“Why not get someone else to give him the collar?” Hyde suggested idly. Mahiru  traded glances with Misono, Kuro and Lily.

 

“Would that work?” he asked, aghast.

 

“It should,” Misono confirmed. “The object given to form a contract doesn’t have to belong to you; it’s the intent and physical handover.”

 

“Won’t the same thing just happen with someone else?” Kuro asked.

 

“It won’t work if it’s another vampire, right?” Mahiru realized. “If I get you or Licht give me the collar it should be fine, right Misono?”

 

“Well, yes, that should be fin-”

 

“I’ll do it.” Licht interrupted firmly. He was already on his feet, having quickly risen from his chair, and quickly vaulted over the table to where Mahiru was sitting.

 

“L-Licht?” Misono stuttered in surprise. Mahiru looked surprised too, for one moment, before he realised what was happening.

 

“Licht, you just have to physically give me the collar.” He explained. “I’m not going to turn into a dog so you can put it around my neck.”

 

Licht seemed to physically deflate, an a scowl made its way onto his face as he sulkily kicked the floor.

 

“It might be a good idea,” Hyde piped up, the only person left on the other side of the table. “You’ll need to make sure it fits when you’re a dog. There’s no point if it just hangs there.”

 

Licht turned back to Mahiru, eyes alight with hope. Mahiru held his gaze for a moment, before surrendering with a sigh. “Fine,” he said.

 

“I thought you were the one with the puppy eyes, Mahiru,” Kuro joked quietly. Mahiru sent him an annoyed glare but Kuro just snickered. Hyde, however, had managed to hear the quiet joke clear across the room and began to cackle maniacally.

 

Kuor rummaged in the pockets of his coat, eventually pulling out a crumpled white paper bag. He tipped it out onto the table, metal jingling on impact. Licht grab the pile of cloth and metal and began to sort it. The collar was set aside first; it was black and white, very similar to the wrist band he still wore, given to him from Sakuya. It also had a deep red buckle, as well as several red loops, to hang tags from, or so Mahiru assumed. He sent Kuro a questioning look, raising his wristband as an unspoken question. Kuro shrugged.

 

“I knew you liked the style,” he replied. The other piece of cloth was a plain black lead, made of a cheap, polyester twine. Licht opened and closed the clip (to make sure it worked, probably, Mahiru guessed) before placing it out flat. He turned to Mahiru with a serious expression.

 

“Change,” he instructed firmly. Mahiru’s eyebrow twitched in anger, but he closed his eyes anyway. A puff of smoke had him sitting in his dog form patiently. Licht’s eyes lit up and he gleefully began to pet his head.

 

“The collar,” Kuro reminded him. Licht paused and shot him an angry glare. Kuro waited it out, until Licht finally grabbed the collar. He pulled it around Mahiru’s neck and buckled it up with quick, deft movements, before giving it a gentle twist to test the tightness. He nodded once, before clipping the lead to the collar. “Done,” he said.

 

Mahiru turned back with a puff of smoke, lead hanging limply from the collar that hung loose from around his neck. He pulled at the unfamiliar material, rough against his neck. “It’s only temporary,” he reminded himself. “We might want to get a softer one if I’m stuck like this for any longer,” he told the others. “But this’ll do for today.”

 

“Then let’s get going!” Hyde said brightly.

 

They left the room as a group arriving at the entrance hall with Misono’s excellent navigation. Hyde and Licht bundled quickly into the first car that arrived, Hyde waving goodbye before closing the door and it pulled away. Mahiru shuffled nervously. Suddenly going outside with actual people didn’t seem like a good idea. There were so many things that could go wrong. He could barely even walk, for god’s sake! A warm and gentle hand pulled him from his anxieties, and he looked up to see his best friend looking concerned. Mahiru smiled at Kuro, relaxing at the touch. Right, Kuro would be there. Everything...everything would be all right.

 

“Let’s go!” Mahiru said with more enthusiasm than he possessed. The anxiety and melancholy still gnawed at him, but he knew that could fight it. He had his friends, after all.

 

\-----------------------

 

The ride to Johannes shop was uneventful, and they quickly pulled up outside. Lily provided two umbrellas for the short trip inside, and they made it into the store without much fuss. Carefully dodging the junk the scientist would call stock, the four made it to the front desk, which stood empty, except for...a stuffed badger? It sat perfectly still on the countertop, not even a twitch or rustle of fur to hint whether it was alive or not. The black and white fur on its face was perfectly groomed, as was the rougher-looking salt and pepper fur along its back. Black paws were elegantly crossed one over the other, and a brown cowboy-like hat sat perched carefully on the top of it’s head. Red eyes stared silently and glassily at the opposite wall, unseeing. A spot of colour drew Mahiru’s eye, and he peered at the object clutched between paws.

 

“I-Isn’t that Abel?” Misono stuttered, also noticing the small doll lying peacefully between dull black paws. “Surely not,” he muttered. “He would never leave her carelessly out in the open like this.”

 

“How dare you even entertain the thought!” the badger suddenly moved, head turning to stare at the aghast group. “Even thinking I could leave her alone, vulnerable to all sorts of horrible people is horrible.” The badger spoke again, this time, standing. Mahiru connected the dots quickly.

 

“Mikuni,” he said awkwardly. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

 

The badger smiled, showing sharp teeth for a fraction of a second, before a puff of smoke left his friend? Ally? Acquaintance? Regardless, Mikuni was left leaning against the counter, looking smug as usual. Abel was on the counter to his right, and his red eyes quickly flickered back and forth between the four of them.

 

“You’re here to see Johannes Faust.” He finally said. Mahiru nodded. He eyed them for a moment, smiling mysteriously. “I expected you sooner,” he said.

 

“We were just figuring a few things out.” Mahiru replied cautiously. “Were you waiting for us? What are you doing here, anyway?”

 

“The same thing you’re here for,” Mikuni replied easily. “I’m here for an expert opinion.”

 

“So you’re looking for a cure?” Mahiru asked curiously.

 

Mikuni smiled. “Not quite.”

 

Misono remained silent and continued to stare at his brother. Meeting up like this was rare. Meeting him at the warehouse was the only contact he’d had with his brother in nearly six months, and seeing him again so soon was honestly a little surprising. Lily took note of his charge’s silence, and gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

 

“I’m actually rather fond of these new powers,” Mikuni admitted. “Of course, I don’t really need them, but I’m having fun all the same. I’m not stupid enough, however, to assume that such dramatic changes wouldn’t come with a set of side effects.” He raised his hands in a helpless gesture. “So I decided to get a head start. Knowledge is power, after all.” The last words were like a purr, and Mahiru suddenly realised how _easily_ Mikuni had adapted to being a vampire. His red eyes shone with secrets and amusement, and his posture was easy. Everyone else was still stumbling around, trying to adjust to becoming something they were not, but Mikuni was acting like he’d never been anything else. It was...intimidating. Mahiru already felt like Mikuni was someone unpredictable and dangerous, but now there was _something else_ that made his instincts whisper nervously.

 

“I don’t suppose my brother is around at all?” Lily’s voice cut through the tension, light and casual.

 

“Oh, Jeje?” Mikuni laughed. “I got rid of him. No point keeping a bodyguard weaker than yourself, right?”

 

Lily was shocked into silence. “You _got rid_ of him? You, you didn’t…?”

 

Mikuni laughed. “I didn’t kill him, if that’s what you’re trying to say. I’m not a psychopath. I just fired him.”

 

“B-But aren’t you friends?” Mahiru gaped.

 

He raised an eyebrow in response. “I assure you, Jeje and I had a primarily professional relationship. And even if we were, so what?”

 

Anger blazed in Mahiru’s eyes and both Lily and Misono looked shook. Kuro reached out gently, placing a calming hand on Mahiru’s arm. He relaxed, and took a deep breath. Kuro smiled. Mahiru had matured so much from when they’d first become partners.

 

“Fine,” Mahiru finally said. “Whatever you and Jeje decided together...is between you two. Is he safe though? Without his powers...Tsubaki’s subclass…”

 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Mikuni smiled. It was a little softer than his other smiles, Kuro noted. “He’s an excellent shot. Most of the time, anyway.”

 

Misono cleared his throat, attempting to look serious. “Well, now that you’re here, I have a couple of questions for you,” he said, looking is brother in the eye. “First of all, what have you learned from that scientist? I believe it is within your best interests to share what you have learnt. We are your allies at this moment, after all.”

 

Mikuni’s eyes narrowed, and a smirk played on his lips. “Are you now?” He studied his brother for a moment before he sighed. “Normally, I charge a fee; information brokering is a lucrative business, after all, and secrets are expensive. However, in this case, I’ll make an exception.” He looked each of them in the eye slowly. “I,” he paused dramatically. “Have learnt next to nothing.”

 

“Nothing?!” Misono exclaimed.

 

“Not beyond what you all know.” He confirmed. “The spell used was one that Johannes has never heard, let alone seen before. His best theory is that thd extraction of jinn from the servamps was all according to plan. The jinn automatically grouped themselves by their magic signatures, which is why we don’t have anyone with a bunch of mixed sins. Whether the original intent of the spell was to extract the jinn and prevent them returning from the servamps to render them mortal, or whether the mages meant to take the power for themselves, we don’t know. Either way, something prevented the jinn from returning from their original owners.” He grimaced. “And when the mages fled they sought out the most suitable host available. Or so I would assume.”

 

“So, how do we change back?” Kuro asked impatiently.

 

“The side effects obviously include the emotional instability I’m sure you’ve all noticed,” Mikuni continued on, ignoring the question completely. “You can also expect the normal effects of becoming a vampire; the effects of sunlight, no need to eat, a nocturnal sleep cycle. However, there is a chance that there could be more serious side effects. Servamps and subclass are very different breeds, after all. No one knows whether the servamps were ever human at all, or came into existence as they are now. What those effects could be, however, I don’t know.As for changing back, it may rely heavily on why the jinn all chose human hosts. If it was because the spell was meant to transfer them between a servamp and a human, we might just need to replicate and tweak the existing spell. If it was meant to seal them out of the servamps completely, it might be more difficult. Maybe impossible.”

 

Everyone stood in silence as they digested the words. This...it could be permanent.

 

“Of course that’s just speculation between Johannes and I!” Mikuni said brightly.

 

“Well perhaps we’ll ask him ourselves,” Misono replied hotly. He was tugging at his shirt, looking troubled.

 

“No can do,” came the reply. Mikuni picked Abel up from the counter and placed her carefully on his shoulder. “He’s off collecting equipment and materials. He won’t be back for a coupleof days at the least.”

 

“Then why are you here?!” Misono said, exasperated.

 

Mikuni blinked. “I’m watching the shop for him.”

 

Misono let out a strangled snarl and turned on his heel, barging his way out the door. Lily, flustered, threw himself after him, opening a black umbrella as he went. With a jingle, the door slammed shut, leaving Mahiru and Kuro alone with Mikuni.

 

“That could have gone better,” Mikuni mused.

 

“I hope he’s okay.” Mahiru muttered.

 

“I’m not surprised he’s emotional,” the older man sighed. “All of this is weird as hell. Anyway, I better head off. A piece of parting advice?” Mikuni tipped his hat. “Don’t forget to take care of yourself. I see how tired you look.” He glanced at Kuro. “Take care of each other. My sources tell me Tsubaki's subclass are on the move; not to mention there’s been sightings in the area. Anyway,” he smirked. “Goodbye for now.” He turned and began walking to the back room, and Kuro blinked to find him gone.

 

“Hang on,” Mahiru said, baffled. “Wasn’t he supposed to be watching the shop?”

 

Kuro shrugged. “His problem. So, what do you want to do now; Johannes isn’t going to be back for a few days, and the original plan was to meet back at the mansion.”

 

“But didn’t Mikuni just say that Tsubaki’s subclass were potted in the area? Misono and Lily are out there all alone. What if they get ambushed?” Mahiru argued. “I don’t know how I feel about leaving them here.”

 

“Why did I know you were going to say something like that?”

 

Mahiru sent him a wry smile. “Because you know me way too well, obviously.”

 

“What a pain,” Kuro sighed. “We’ve got to be careful,” he reminded him. “Maybe try calling him first. It’ll save us the pain of running around.” He yawned as he said this, allowing himself to lean against the same counter Mikuni had stood next to just minutes before.

 

Mahiru’s eyes lit up. “Of course!” he exclaimed. He dug through his pockets, pulling out a small flip phone. He flicked through his contacts before bringing it to his ear and waiting patiently. “Hello?...Ah Misono, you picked up!... What? No, that’s not what I meant...You know what kind of luck we have!...Where are you right now? We’re still at the lab...Huh? How’d you get all the way across there?...Alright, how about we meet up halfway? It’s not good if we stay separated...The park. Okay. Okay, got it. See you in five.” He flipped the phone shut, and shot Kuro a grin that looked more like a grimace. “Misono somehow ended up nearly twelve blocks away. He’s a bit lost, so we’re going to meet him at the park next to Sunshine Plaza.” He sighed, tugging at his collar. “I guess we’re going to have to test this damn thing after all.” He pulled the lead from his pocket and tossed it at Kuro, who fumbled before catching it.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

\--------------

 

“The hell are we supposed to do about this?” Hyde ran a hand through his hair, staring aghast at the mountain of fur and muscle currently curled up on the ground in front of him.

 

“He’s done nothing but sleep!” Hugh seethed, waving his cane around. “This morning, I mistakenly believed young Testu had finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in, only for him to turn into this...this _thing,_ and fall right back asleep the moment he stepped into sunlight! Which I valiantly warned him against, I might add.” Hugh huffed loudly, hands on his hips. Hyde stared helplessly at what was apparently Tetsu Sendagaya. A bear, easily measuring several meters long, and covered in coarse, blonde hair lay snoring on the grass. His signature hair clips remained in place keeping an unusually long patch of fur from falling in his eyes, and wicked black claws adorned heavy, flat paws. He looked at if he weighed half a ton at least, and if Hugh was to be believed, he hadn’t yet found anything that could wake him when he slept.

 

“Why is nothing simple?” Hyde sighed angrily. He watched as Licht softly poked and prodded at Tetsu, looking as if he was having the time of his life. It was the one good thing that had come out of this, Hyde decided. Licht loved animals with a passion, and he was in a better mood the last day or so than he had been in _months._

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Licht said shortly, standing from where he had been crouching at Tetsu’s side.

 

“On the bright side, if Tetsu isn’t sloth, I’ll eat my scarf.” Hyde chuckled. Hugh gave him a look of horror and confusion at the suggestion, while Hyde counted on his fingers. “Pride, Envy, Greed, Sloth. With Gluttony out the picture that leaves Wrath, Lust and Melancholy.” He frowned. “Mahiru never told us what he managed to inherit. It should be pretty obvious to him, right?”

 

“If Tetsu is Sloth, I wonder if he can shrink like Mr Kitty Cat could? He’s actually a lion, right?” Licht wondered aloud.

 

“Licht, you’re a genius!”  Hyde yelled excitedly. Licht glared at him, eyebrow twitching, but remained motionless. Hyde took this as a green light and continued. “If you’re right, all we have to do is get him to shrink himself, and ta-da! We have a teddy-bear Tetsu!”

 

“Teddy...bear?” Licht muttered, eyes growing wide. He turned and stared at the motionless lump of fur sprawled on the grass. “He’ll turn into a real-life teddy bear? Hyde,” he said seriously. “We have to make him shrink. Now.”

 

“Hell yeah!” He cheered in response. Hugh cleared his throat impatiently, however, catching their attention.

 

“That’s all well and good,” he frowned. “But wouldn’t he have to be awake for that?”

 

Hyde stared at Hugh, then back to Tetsu.

 

“Fuck.”

 

\-------------------------

 

Kuro shuffled through the crowd, gripping the handle of the leash tightly in his right hand. Mahiru walked alongside him in his dog form, red eyes scanning the street. They’d made surprisingly good headway so far, despite the unusual traffic and narrow street impeding their speed. Most of the people they’d come across Mahiru like the plague, shifting fearfully to the side under the stare of crimson eyes. There were exceptions here and there, of course. He’d already been stopped by pleading children twice already, who had gleefully give Mahiru an enthusiastic pat on the head (Kuro winced at the kid who all but played patty cake on hsi friend’s head with their tiny fists) before moving on. Mahiru took it all with grace, and seemed to almost enjoy the interactions.

 

“Damn extroverts,” he muttered to himself, eyes roving back and forth. He hadn’t spotted any vampires just yet, but he was determined to try his best; Mahiru was counting on him after all.

 

A scream split the air and Kuro and Mahiru jerked towards the noise on instinct. The calm if busy crowd quickly became a stampede, as people panicked and ran in the opposite direction; namely, towards where Kuro and Mahiru stood transfixed. Bodies pushed in all directions, children cried and the air became hard to breathe. Kuro struggled against the crowd, mind whirring with panic. Was it a vampire attack? A fire? Some random guy with a knife? It was impossible to know and Kuro cursed his reliance on his enhanced senses.

 

A man rushed forward, intent on escaping. Teary eyes were glazed over with fear as his momentum had him crashing bodily into Kuro, crushing the air from his lungs. Kuro gasped and choked as he stumbled, feeling the lead fall from his grip. He reached out helplessly, trying to desperately snatch it back as the crowd carried him away.

 

“Mahiru!” he choked out. “Mahiru!”

 

He scanned back and forth, head spinning as the crushing crowd flowed past him, depositing him in the recess of a shopfront. Where was Mahiru? What was happening? There - there were too many people. Why were there so many people? Had Mahiru been crushed underneath hundreds of feet? Distantly, he knew he was being illogical - if either of them were injured by the stampede, it would likely be him. But Mahiru was _gone_ and Kuro was supposed to be _protecting_ him -

 

“Oh? Look who it is. What a pleasant surprise. “

 

“Hey hey, it’s the man of the hour! What luck, today’s really the best!”

 

“Hey, isn’t that Sleepy Ash? What’s he doing here?”

 

“Didn’t you hear? He got turned human. He’s probably looking for a job or something now he actually has to eat like any boring person.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Kuro felt his blood turn to ice; those were not friendly voices, and he recognised at least two of them. He raised his head to find a small group walking casually towards him. Higan and Belkia were at the forefront, followed by two subclass he didn’t recognise. A flash of green hair was the only glimpse he got before his gaze was torn forward, but it was enough for him to identify them.

 

Kuro glared silently at the group of vampires in front of him, trying to formulate some sort of escape plan. He was all but backed into a corner, and the gang seemed to fan out as they approached. He could probably make a dash to his left, but then again, he thought, they’d probably grab him with their supernatural speed before he could take a couple of steps. He grit his teeth and braced himself. _Mahiru, I need you._

 

_\-------------------------_

 

Sakuya regretted going with Belkia and his ragtag group the moment he stepped onto the busy city streets. Obnoxious and loud, he and the two flunkies had hit it off, performing excellent renditions of a group of maniacal clowns. They’d actually kept it under control for most of the day, however, which was a shock to be sure. That was, of course, until the street vendor had tried to charge extra for whipped cream on the chocolate banana milkshake one flunky had ordered. Obviously outraged by this transgression, Belkia had sprung into action, all but ripping the fragile truck in half with one hand, the squealing of metal ringing in the street. And then of course, some hero or other had tried to step in, and Belkia had gotten a little bit _stabby,_ causing mass panic. Sakuya had managed to stop him before he killed anyone, dragging him away with one hand, whispering furiously. Tsubaki had told them to keep an eye out; keep quiet and off the radar. He wasn’t sure why, since it was the best time to strike with the servamps actually _mortal_ but well; Tsubaki probably had his reasons and Sakuya wasn’t one to argue.

 

Until, of course, he stumbled upon Sleepy Ash himself, alone and obviously human. It seemed ridiculous, how easily they’d stumbled upon their number one target, unprotected. It was enough to have him glancing side to side, suspecting a trap of some kind. Judging by Ash’s expression, however, he was just as shocked as they were. And perhaps, Sakuya thought, he looked just a little bit afraid.

 

Sakuya took position to the far left of the group, stepping in front of the two snickering idiots, and as far from Belkia and Higan as possible. He felt uneasy, fingers twitching at his side. In all his time, he’d never seen Ash alone before; he was always, always with Mahiru. He glanced at the other members of Tsubaki’s subclass hesitantly. He owed Tsuabki _everything;_ but Mahiru was one of the most important people in his life. How would he react if Sakuya actually helped kill his best friend? And it was going that way, he observed. One of the weak vampires lunged forward teasingly, Ash responding by blocking it with his arm and a clumsy punch in return. Blood dripped from the gash the attack had caused and he gripped it tightly with his other hand, panting lightly.

 

“Aw, I was hoping for at least a little fight,” Belkia whined, stepping forward. “But you can’t even give us that right now, can you?” he grinned menacingly. He whisked his hat off his head, reaching inside. Slowly, he pulled a blade, a longsword from the darkness within, and gave it a twirl. He continued to approach, before raising it above his head, a maniacal grin plastered across his face. Sakuya metaphorically held his breath; it couldn’t be this easy, could it? Where was Mahiru? Was he really about to see Sleepy Ash killed, just like that? Should he intervene? Sakuya took a breath and a step forward; too little too late. The sword caught the light as it arced downwards, a bright flash that heralded a new player to the game. He felt it before he saw him; an all too familiar tugging in his blood. _Master,_ it whispered. But that couldn’t be true; Tsubaki wasn’t a vampire anymore, nor was he anywhere near the city. The sword missed; Belkia was already falling backward, off balance and gasping from the sudden impact.

 

In front of Sleepy Ash stood a dog. Yellow and black and white; it’s red eyes glared fiercely as it growled, deep in its throat.  Sakuya felt the tug again, and apparently his family did too, as hesitation began to cross everyone’s features. The street darkened as a cloud passed over the sun; the dog glanced to its left, a small but significant tell. Sakuya flew into motion as their new enemy made their move. A puff of smoke signified the change and Sleepy Ash was all but dragged down the street by a now humanoid figure. Sakuya gave chase, his family yelling far behind him. He was gaining on them, hsi prey weighed down by the human component. He gave no thought as to who he was chasing; the thrill of the hunt sung in his veins.

 

Then the unidentified figure spun in place to meet him, and he nearly stumbled, bringing himself to a halt. Red eyes glared at him, eyes he remembered staring kindly his way, and an arm was flung out protectively, shielding Sleepy Ash from harm. Mahiru. _It was Mahiru. Mahiru had red eyes and super speed, and those were_ fangs _in his mouth, why didn’t he even stop to consider -_

 

There was a flash and Sakuya flinched instinctively. In his hand, Mahiru held a weapon; it was neither a spear nor a sword, but both, and rather than the comforting blue glow he had grown to associate with his best friend, it glowed a crimson red, so similar to Tsubaki’s. Mahiru swung the weapon in a wide arc, and Sakuya was forced to close his eyes as wind howled around him. When he opened his eyes, both Mahiru and Sleepy Ash were gone. And the tugging in his blood faded with them.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

**Hey, author here. I drew some kind of references for the character's animal forms? Or just a pic of each really. I'm not a great artist but it should give you all a good idea (whether you want it or not)**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year and all that jazz, albeit it really really late. Again, my tumblr is BritishLuxray, so I'm just??? there??? Yeah also if you find the urge to word vomit into the comment sections, don't hold it in. Let it out. I'm basically have a minor dopamine addiction at this point so validation is my air
> 
> See you next fortnight/month/semester or whenever


	8. Chapter 8

Kuro’s heart thundered as he was dragged through the streets - a strange and foreign feeling to say the least. He felt Mahiru’s cold hand still latched on his arm, and he resisted the urge to pull away from the unnatural sensation They were in a shadowed backstreet, in an area he’d never visited before now. Mahiru hovered anxiously next to him, pressed into the shadows along the wall, enhanced senses working overdrive as he listened for their pursuers. 

 

Mahiru had saved him; even a second later, and he would have been cut in two. Hundreds and hundreds of years, cut short by a single swing of a sword. His lazy nature had apparently finally caught up to him, and he tried and failed to stifle the gasping driven by his burning lungs.

 

Kuro was not made for sprinting. 

 

His partner hadn’t yet noticed his discomfort. He looked troubled, his brows furrowed in that way that meant he was overthinking something again, despite his oh-so-favourite catchphrase. 

 

“Thanks,” Kuro muttered.

 

“Hm?” Mahiru startled.

 

“For, you know; rescuing me.” He muttered again. God he was bad at feelings. 

 

“What? Kuro, no, I’m sorry for letting us get seperated!” Mahiru exclaimed. “I shouldn’t have tried to take on that crowd; we could’ve ducked into an alley of some sort when I first spotted it. I totally messed up.” he muttered.

 

“Well, you got there in the end,” he picked at his blue coat, not meeting Mahiru’s eyes. “So it worked out.” 

 

Mahiru relaxed a little, and gave a warm smile. “Thanks Kuro. For making me feel better.” He sighed to himself. “I was supposed to be protecting you though. I think I’ll be feeling guilty for a little bit still.” He frowned. “At least we know Tsubaki’s group is hanging around here.” 

 

_ Protecting me.  _ The words seemed to echo in Kuro’s mind. He shook them out of his head, literally, by shaking it side to side _.  _ “Did they see you?” he asked instead. 

 

“Unfortunately.” Mahiru replied bitterly. He hesitated. “At the very least, Sakuya definitely saw me.”

 

“Oof.” Kuro offered awkwardly. “He wasn’t happy?” 

 

“...Kuro, he looked…” he paused, searching for the word. 

 

“Upset?” 

 

“... _ Devastated. _ ” He finished softly. His partner looked at him with soft eyes filled with sympathy. 

 

“Mahiru…” Kuro called softly. “This isn’t your fault, okay? Don’t take this on as well.” 

 

To his surprise, Mahiru flashed him a smile. “Idiot. What kind of person do you think I am? I know this isn’t my fault; if it’s anyone’s, it’s those damn mages’! But as his friend,” his smile became more brittle, “it’s... hard to run away. I’d much rather have stayed and comforted him or something. I guess.” 

 

Kuro nodded slowly. “I understand. Man; what a pain,” he complained instead. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly. “And I thought this was complicated before.” 

 

Mahiru laughed. “You got that right,” he sighed. 

 

“So, what’s the plan?” 

 

“We meet up with Misono and Lily,” he replied confidently. 

 

“Right,” Kuro drawled. “So,” he said. “Where exactly are we, anyway?” 

 

“Uh…” Mahiru pulled out his phone, frowning. His brows furrowed and his face morphed into disbelief. “We’re three suburbs from where we started. We completely overshot them!” Kuro nearly laughed at the comical expression. “How?” Mahiru muttered. “How is that even possible?” 

 

“Vampiric speed.” Kuro answered flatly. “You nearly dislocated my shoulder dragging me around like that.” He sighed dramatically. “I can’t believe you treat a cute little kitty like me so roughly.” 

 

Mahiru just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you stupid cat.” He smiled as he talked though, glad to slip easily back into their usual banter. “We’re a while away; I’ll shoot Lily a text, and call a taxi. With Tsubaki’s subclass running around, it’s not worth risking walking around.” 

 

Kuro agreed, and Mahiru continued to fiddle with his phone, and it was only a couple of minutes later that a taxi pulled up beside them. It had tinted windows (thank god for small mercies) and had them dropped off at their destination, albeit in a shady side street rather than the sunny plaza. Forking out some cash, Mahiru thanked the driver, who simply grunted in response before speeding back into traffic. Clipping the leash onto the collar that continued to hang from his neck, they stepped into the sunlight. It was only seconds later that they spotted Lily and Misono, hovering underneath their distinctive black umbrella, a dark stain in the otherwise colourful crowd. Moving much more carefully than before, they picked their way through the people mingling before they stood before their friends. After receiving an earful from Misono on the principles of caution and sticking together (pot, meet kettle) he finished his rant with a sigh and a huff, rubbing his head in frustration.

 

“You said you met Tsubaki’s subclass?” he asked finally. 

 

“Mm,” Kuro confirmed. “They didn’t seem to be looking for us though. They looked like they were,” he paused. “Having a day out? They seemed pretty surprised to see me, is what I’m saying.” 

 

“Didn’t stop them from trying to turn you into a shishkebab.” Mahiru muttered bitterly. 

 

“That’s pretty normal,” Misono sighed. 

 

“Well since Johannes didn’t work out,” Lily said cheerily, “should we start making our way back?” 

 

\-----

 

The four of them stumbled through the threshold of the mansion’s entranceway. Mahiru barely resisted the urge to simply melt and lie on the floor in an indistinguishable blob of vampire. His partner had no such qualms, of course, and he suddenly felt the collar connected to the leash tug violently. He overbalanced, crashing on top of Kuro with a grunt. His partner gasped in pain, twitching once and then lying still. 

 

“Did the great Sleepy Ash just  _ faint? _ ” Misono asked incredulously.  

 

Mahiru shifted slightly so he was sitting next to him, rather than placing his weight on the spine of a hapless eighteen year old (physically, at least. And it was better than saying, what? Two? Three? Four hundred year old? More? God knows what Kuro’s true age really was.)

 

“Kuro?” He called nervously. He poked the unmoving body with one finger. There was no response. 

 

“He’s out cold,” he said, amused.

 

“Oh dear.” Lily mused. “I suppose today really took it out of him.”

 

“I’m not surprised.” Mahiru hauled himself to his feet, lifting and slinging Kuro’s body over one shoulder in a fireman’s lift with a grunt. “He’s barely done anything resembling exercise in centuries. Wit his vampire powers, he has the stamina of a kitten. I’ll just chuck him in the spare room, he’ll sleep it off in no time.”

 

Lily visibly stifled a giggle. “That’s not the most...elegant hold, I might say. It doesn’t look all the comfortable either. Perhaps you should shift to something easier; like say, a bridal-style hold?”

 

Mahiru gave him a dead-eyed stare. Kuro hung belly-down over his shoulder, arms hanging down and bumping gently against Mahiru’s back with his natural rhythm. Lily was right. It wasn't elegant. In fact, it was downright embarrassing. For Kuro, that is. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ changing to a bridal style hold,” he huffed. “This is the easiest way to carry him. Besides, have you seen how  _ long  _ he is? I probably couldn’t hold him like that if I tried; he’d just spill out. I don’t have enough arms.”

 

“If you say so,” Lily laughed. “But I am definitely taking a picture. For the memories, of course.” He gave an innocent smile. 

 

“Whatever,” Secretly though, Mahiru smiled. Another memory to cherish. 

 

\------------

 

“Mahiru. That was  _ Mahiru _ .” Sakuya ran his fingers through his hair, pacing restlessly. 

 

“Geez, Sakuya, relax would you?” Belkia sat cross-legged on one chair, polishing his swords. Indoors and back at base camp, he was stuck with the distressed teenage vampire while Higan reported back to Tsubaki. 

 

“ _ Mahiru is a vampire!”  _ He yelled in response. Belkia just huffed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“And? We  _ knew  _ that already? Didya really think that kid would be the only one spared from that weird spell?” 

 

Sakuya made a strangled sound full of frustration as he continued to pace. “His eyes were red; and that dog, that was him? So he’s definitely a servamp. I knew it, this was such a bad idea!”

 

“What was?”

 

“This!” Sakuya gestured broadly. “Involving him!”

 

Belkia snorted. “That train left the station months ago, Sakuya. Hell, it left when you decided to get buddy-buddy with a human. Besides, he’s such a good-two-shoes he’d have picked up Sloth anyway.”

 

Sakuya shot him a constipated look and opened his mouth to shoot some snarky remark or other. Belkia quickly cut him off with a snap of his fingers. 

 

“What I’m more worried about is that weird feeling when he turned up. You remember it too, right? I wonder what that was about?”

 

Sakuya was silent, a worried look on his face as he pondered. 

 

“Hey,” Belkia said suddenly. “It kinda felt like being around Tsubaki-chan, didn’t it?”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sakuya frowned.

 

“Of course it does. It just means that the pipsqueak replaced Tsubaki-chan.” 

 

“Wait, you mean as the Servamp of Melancholy?” Sakuya replied, unimpressed. “ _ Mahiru?  _ He’s the most un-melancholic person I know.” He retorted stiffly. 

 

“Huh? So? You can’t know everything about him. Maybe he has a big secret tragic backstory or something!” Belkia cackled.

 

“Mahiru is an orphan, I guess…”

 

“Huh? It’s not even secret?”

 

“But he would’ve told me, right? I was his best friend, he’d have said something. Keeping secrets...it’s not like him.”

 

“He kept Sleepy Ash a secret.”

 

Belkia yawned. He placed his swords in a pile, and they disappeared with a snap of his fingers to his special extra space.

 

Sakuya remained quiet as he worried his lips with his fangs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter; I thought I should finally just post what I have instead of constantly tweaking it. Also, I didn't want to just leave you all hanging while I try to figure out what I want to do with this story.


End file.
